A Chance
by whisperkey
Summary: Slightly AU, set about 6-7 years after the Final Battle. Susan Bones is spending time in a muggle bar, where she chances upon Jack Davis, a famous English actor. Unfortunately, someone wants to kill her and Harry Potter. What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine! 

"I always _knew_ it would be a bad idea!" Susan mimicked in a high pitched voice. Rolling her eyes, she straightened her shirt and ran a hand through her hair. "I'll show _you_ a bad idea." She griped and shot a glare at the mirror.

"I haven't said a word, dearie," said the mirror in an offended sort of voice. Susan sighed. She wasn't truly in a bad mood. Just terribly annoyed at a certain blonde coworker. Sheila was much too cautious, then again, she'd been one of the girls to run and hide in the cellar during the war, wasn't she? When were they going to learn to live a little? Susan tossed her hair back while scooping up her wand from the hall table under the mirror and tucking it up her sleeve. She'd been in the war. She'd never been in the inner circle of planning, but she'd offered her skills and her life and she knew they were appreciated. She knew she could count Harry and his friends among her friends. Not close friends, but friends all the same. Which brought her back to her stupid coworker, Sheila. Sheila was always going on about how "Couldn't Susan facilitate a meeting with Harry Potter? Or even Neville Longbottom?" Susan snorted to herself. Sheila might think her "charms" could drag Neville or Harry away from Luna or Ginny but Susan knew better. She'd seen the closeness between the two pairs. Between Ron and Hermione too for that matter. There was no way any petty blonde airhead would ever turn their heads. Well, maybe Ron's, Susan grinned to herself. But only long enough for him to thickly realize that she would never be equal to Hermione and he'd quickly snap out of it. She shook her head with slight amusement at the thought as she exited her apartment.

Clattering down the stairs, as much because she loved annoying her neighbors as because she was late to meeting Brian. They could always put up silencing spells around their doors if it annoyed them too much, she always argued. Stepping out into the breezy May night, she turned right, along Nature Alley, off of Diagon Alley. In a shadow, she turned smartly on her stilettoed heel and disappeared with a soft crack-in the way everyone had worked to keep their crack as quiet as possible, aiming for silent if possible. Susan had never managed silent, but she was proud of the volume of her crack and attempted to keep it at such a quiet volume. She knew several of her classmates had let it go and returned to large, dramatic cracks.

Reappearing in a tiny, dark and damp alley near where she had left from, Susan shook out her clothes and stepped smartly out of the alley, avoiding the murky puddles of filth. Turning to the brightly lit, noisy pub next to her, she pushed open to the heavy door and head straight to the bar. "I'll have a gin and tonic please." She tapped the counter as she left, leaving a few pounds on the bar as payment. Swaying with the music, she made her way to Brian's table, drink in hand.

Seating herself on Brian's knee for the time, she grinned down at him. "Hey sexy" she purred.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous." Brian said, pecking her on the cheek. He moved farther in the booth so that she could sit on her own. "What's got you?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sighed Susan. "Nothing with the big fat name of Sheila."

"Aw, honey." Brian pouted for her. "You know you have to tell her bug off sometime."

"Yes, I know.." But Susan couldn't ever seem to find the energy to deal with such a trivial thing when she'd spent her late adolescence fighting the worst villain the world had ever witnessed. It just didn't seem important, but she couldn't explain that to Brian. He was a muggle after all, and she knew all about those laws, Statute of Secrecy and all.

"Hey," Brian leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Want to know who's here?" he asked, sounding like an excited little boy. Susan turned to him with a frown. For a moment she thought maybe someone from her world had appeared, but she dismissed that. This person was probably just some crush of Brian's.

"Sure." Susan smiled at Brian.

Brian leaned in again, mouth breating in her ear. "Jack Davis." He drew back, smiling almost triumphantly. Susan's heart gave an abrupt jump. The name sounded vaguely familiar, as if she'd heard it in passing or she'd been meant to know this person. Nonetheless, she had no idea who this person was. Her eyebrows knitted together, thinking furiously about muggle pop culture. "Who?" she finally asked, resigned to the fact that she didn't know.

"Jack Davis!" Brian almost squealed quietly. "You don't know who Jack Davis is?" Susan shook her head forlornly. "Honey, he's just the most fabulous rocker in the UK! He's gorgeous." Brian almost swooned.

"Oh." Susan said, not in the mood to be impressed with looks. However, there was a small furl of curiousity in her stomach, beating at its sides. She quickly stuffed it down and silenced it. The bartender appeared at their table with one of the fancier bottles of wine. "Compliments of the gentleman at the end of the bar." He bowed towards Susan, a small smile on his lips.

"Why thank you." Susan said, wrinkling her brow. No one had ever done that for her before. She snuck a glance at the end of the bar. A young man sat there, glancing at her surreptitiously. He was dressed nicely, clearly a businessman or lawyer or something. She smiled at him nicely while Brian nudged her, shaking with mirth. She turned to him and mouthed "shut it" He just shook his head and continued silently laughing. Susan's cheeks flamed and she stared down at the wine on ice and the empty glasses. "Well, no better time to drink it then present. Should we invite the man over? For a glass of it?" She turned to Brian.

"Whatever you want!" Brian managed to spit out, between convulsions of laughter.

"Oh calm yourself. You just wish it had happened to you." Susan poked him. Brian had the sense to look mildly insulted.

"From him honey? Hardly." He sniffed. Susan just snorted as she stood. Walking over to the bar, she sat herself next to the young man.  
"Excuse me, but I was just wondering-did you send us that bottle of wine?" She asked. She glanced at him, giving him a once over, noting the fine quality of his suit.

"But of course, I couldn't let a girl like you go without being accompanied by the finest wine a gent could buy!" He leered at her slightly. Inwardly, Susan shuddered. Why had she thought he'd be a nice man, she didn't know.

"I just wanted to say thanks. Brian and I appreciate it greatly." Susan said as politely as possible. She turned around and walked stiffly back to her and Brian's table, ignoring his comments shouted at her.

"Hard to thank?" Brian asked, still snorting slightly.

"You could say that." Susan said tightly. She glanced over Brian's shoulder, to the back corner, where the most shadowed booth was, near the lavatories. A dark, brooding man sat there, gripping his bottle of beer casually, staring off into space. His eyes too were dark and intense, Susan knew, somehow, that those eyes were, moreso than many others, the key into his soul. She didn't know how, but she knew this. As soon as his head jerked slightly and his eyes moved towards hers, she averted her gaze, meeting his for a fraction of a second. Energy bolted her to her seat, but she looked back at Brian, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She glanced at her watch-"sodding time" she muttered. Standing, she gathered her purse and tucked it under her arm. "I've gotta go, meeting early in the morning." She sighed and leaned in, kissing Brian on the cheek.

"Alright, till later, darling." He grinned at her, waggling his fingers. She giggled and smiled right back at him. Just as she turned towards the door, a young, blonde-Susan could tell it was fake, but who was she to judge?-stopped in the doorway, looking around and zeroing in on the back corner. She practically screeched Jack's name and hurried forward. Glancing backwards, the man called "Jack" that rock star person, he looked terrified. Snorting to herself, she stepped out the doorway, breathing deeply now that she was out of the stench of alcohol and cigarettes. Well, almost. It kind of wafted out of the doors after her and clung to her clothes. No matter. She'd soon be free of that, too. Wiping her hands on her jeans, she walked towards the alley just near the pub. Suddenly, with a crash of the doors, the pub opened, thrusting a shadowy, tall figure out of it. He stumbled, crashing towards her. She stepped quickly into the alley. Lucky for her, she thought sarcastically, he darted into the alley, almost running her over, but seeing her just in time. She _had_ hoped he'd go on his way so she could go home in peace. Instead..he was hiding, no, _cowering_ behind her, as if the blonde thing was the worst thing in the world. The blonde girl's voice could be heard now, calling "Jaaack! Where did you get hiding, diddle dums?" A slight-ahem- _manly_ whimper could be heard from behind her somewhere. Susan rolled her eyes. Turning, she grabbed Jack's arm and tugged him farther into the darkness, where she held on to him, making it look as if they were a couple embracing.

A whispered "What in the bloody-" before Susan silenced him, a finger to his lips. "I'm helping you" She managed to whisper harshly. Thank god Blondie kept going. She pulled away from Jack and turned, deciding to walk a bit, before finding another safe place to apparate home.

"Hey-wait!" Jack followed her, catching up in about two seconds. "What'd you do that for?" He asked without preamble.

"Because you needed help." Susan said, calmly, never breaking a pace, though something in her heart tried to make her.

"I could have taken care of it." He muttered.

"Yes, well, I chose to help you, so get over it." Susan said crisply. "Now, if you don't mind, I've got places to go, thank you."

"What were you doing in the alley anyways?" He asked. Susan rolled her eyes. She couldn't tell him that and didn't he know that alleys were the last place to try and hide? It was better to hide with the crowd. Easier to blend in. Skulking in an alley was no way to hide. It was probably one of the most conspicuous ways to put yourself out there. Why did she know this?

She smiled wryly to herself. Two words, she told herself. Life. Experiences.


	2. Chapter 2

Susan was sitting at her table, mindlessly eating a piece of toast for breakfast when she realized that the news owl was tapping her window. Opening it, she deposited a knut into the bag tied on the owl's wing and opened the newspaper to its front page. Glaring out at her was an old image of Harry with Ginny at his side as he fervently attempted to block the camera. Glaring at her from above the picture was the huge headline "**Attempted Assassination of Harry Potter, Hero of the Wizarding World.**" Susan dropped her toast, the last piece of it crumbling into bits as it hit the wood floor of her apartment. Who would attempt to assassinate _Harry_? Reading quickly, she found that while there were some leads on who could have attempted this, nothing was clear, at least nothing in this paper.

Surprisingly, however, she found her name in the third or fourth paragraph. Apparently, the reporter seemed to think that she was an important person, having participated in the DA, as well as having Amelia Bones, Minister for Magic as her aunt. She sighed, wondering if this would mean that whoever had gone after Harry would come after her as well, alongside the inevitable of Neville and by extension Hannah, Ron, Hermione and Luna. She ought to visit with Hannah and Neville after this, to see if perhaps they had heard something more. Her aunt would not be able to release information, not unless there was a direct threat on Susan's own person.

Realizing that her crumbled toast was still sitting on the floor, Susan pointed her wand at the mess. "Evanesco" she said, tucking her wand back in its hidden holster in nearly the same motion. Carrying the plate over to the sink, she dumped it in, and grabbed an apple before heading for her coat, slung over the couch's arm. Putting it on, she took out her wand and turned sharply, disappearing with a crack. Reappearing in the back room of Flourish & Blotts, nearly knocking over a stack of newly received books on the history of the polyjuice potion. Steadying herself, she made sure her appearance was neat. Hanging her coat, which she would need at lunch, on the employee rack, she entered the store. Greeting her boss, Michaela, she hurried to the front where already, there was a line at the register. Students at Hogwarts would be returning to school in just under two weeks and many of the parents liked to get their shopping done about this time.

Sheila was already working quickly at the first register. It wasn't that Sheila wasn't a good worker. In fact, she was nearly as good as Susan herself, perhaps equal or even her better at times. It was the fact that Sheila wanted to jump her (admittedly not close) friend Harry Potter or even Neville Longbottom (but not Ron Weasley-she didn't 'do' redheads) and had been bugging Susan for an introduction ever since she had found out that Susan knew the two of them and had even helped them fight Voldemort. It had been over a month since Sheila had discovered this fact and she had shown no signs of backing off, no matter what Susan told her, despite all the evidence that Harry and Neville were firmly attached to their wife and girlfriend respectively.

From the looks Sheila was throwing her, Susan knew it was going to be yet another day where Sheila 'subtly' interrogated her on the habits of Harry or Neville. Well, she would be if they had a moment to breathe without a customer asking them where _Advanced Potion-Making_ or _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ were or asking them to ring up 10 books at once or knocking something over without even bothering to cursorily clean it up. Susan brushed an annoying lock out of her face and huffed her impatience as one particular book simply refused to be displayed properly, deciding it wanted to open to an...inappropriate page. She wondered which idiot had charmed it that way. While she wasn't the first person people turned to for complicated charms, she figured she could handle a book that was charmed open. Quickly, she handled the counter charm and the book once again lay quietly. Sighing, she glanced at the time. Finally! It was 12:30. Having arrived at Flourish & Blotts at 9am, it was now time for her lunch. While usually, she stayed around Diagon Alley to eat, Susan felt a desperate need to get as far away from Sheila as possible. She did not want to have to deal with Sheila's idiotic questioning. The pub she went to on Fridays usually served a fairly good lunch. She had been there a couple times, drawn back to the place for what seemed like no reason. Rolling her shoulders she looked around. Somehow, it had become less busy

Waving to Artie, she yelled to Michaela that she was leaving for her lunch break. Gaining an affirmative in response, Susan made her way to the back of the bookstore into the backroom. Taking out her wand, she apparated to the dark alleyway beside the pub. Coming out of the alley, she turned right and entered the pub. Going up to the bar, she ordered her favorite and sipped from a glass of Pepsi, a drink Brian had introduced to her.

***

Ron Weasley stared in disbelief at the sheaf of papers that indicated his next assignment. He would be working as a muggle for some fancypants muggle 'agent' or whatever they called them. Supposedly, there were some leads that all lead to this office. But still, Ron eyed the assignment warily, wondering what in the world he would find out by working as a glorified secretary. Wearily rubbing his neck, he shoved himself to his feet and headed for the briefings he would need before immersing himself in that world.

_Later, that evening_

Ron dropped onto the couch of his and Hermione's flat, kicking off his shoes at the same time. Heaving out a sigh, he glanced upwards at the ceiling. Hermione was obviously hard at work still at _the_ department as they had taken to calling it. Or, at least, he had taken to calling it. Hermione seemed to put up with his teasing. Hearing his stomach grumble and feeling the familiar pangs of hunger, he realized that it was, indeed, his night to cook. Standing, he made his way over to the refrigerator. Peering in, he realized he could do something that wouldn't take much time but would still give him points for creativity.. They had leftover roast beef from two nights ago and he could sautee the fresh green beans he had gotten on impulse from the market two days ago.

He had the meal ready in just over half an hour and cast a warming charm on it before turning back to the couch and flopping onto it. At this point, his thoughts began to stray back towards what he had to do at work. At the briefings with Harry and Kingsley, he had learned that there had been whispers of dark deeds for the last month. Harry had done his best to keep an eye on them, but obviously he had gotten too close and had-here Ron shunted his fear off to the side-almost been killed because of it. Now, Ron was being brought in because, for whatever reason Ron couldn't understand himself, he was actually fairly good at stealth and observation when it came to his job, though not for his personal life, as evidenced by the length of time it took him and Hermione to get together.

He smiled happily at that thought. Hermione, his _wife_, he was married to the most brilliant witch of their time and he was so proud of her. She had advanced so quickly at her work, she was practically running her department. He was doing well himself, a full auror after a few years of technical shadowing while he, Neville and Harry accustomed themselves to the new Ministry and helped Minister Bones and Kingsley reform the government. Of course, a lot of their work then hadn't been strictly auror trainee work. Instead, they had been given tasks similar to that of a full auror, although they usually had a more seasoned auror with them, supervising and helping. Hermione, of course, had returned to school for the final year. They had spent quite a bit of time following people around and making sure they weren't noticed. Well, he and Neville were. Harry was stuck with publicity and actual duel situations, as he was far too high profile to be able to follow someone without quite a few enchantments or polyjuices. It was then that they had all discovered his propensity for small enchantments, such as changing the shade of his hair and eyes. He could blend in, look like a right muggle or the most pompous pure-blooded wizard if he put his mind to it.

There was a small click in the door and it swung open quietly, revealing Hermione who tossed her keys in the dish by the door and hung her coat back up. Ron watched her, not moving and she jumped when she turned back and caught sight of him, her face slowly sliding into a smile. "Hi darling" He said, rising to his feet and coming to kiss her good evening. She leaned up to kiss him before relaxing into his arms.

"Work was tiring, Ron," Hermione said, quietly, her voice muffled by Ron's shirt.

Ron hugged her tighter.

"I got a new assignment. I'll tell you about it over dinner" Ron said, stepping back and keeping his arm over her shoulders, guiding her towards their table where the platter of food was being kept warm. Seating her at the table, he took the chair to her right. She reached over and helped herself to the food and Ron followed suit.

"Mm, this is delicious Ron, thanks" Hermione said, after finishing a few bites.

"No problem, Hermione" Ron grinned. He sobered, though, realizing he would have to talk about extra security precautions, especially with his involvement in Harry's case. "Hermione, you know why Harry was attacked, right?" he asked.

"Of course, he poked his nose somewhere someone didn't want him" she said pragmatically.

"Well, I've been put on the case" Ron said.

Hermione looked up at him. "You'll be careful?" she asked.

"Of course, but Hermione, after that attack, well they want us all to take extra precautions." Ron looked at her measuringly, wondering how he could tell her without offending her. "They want to assign an auror to watch over us anytime we leave the ministry" Ron said quietly. "Now, I know you won't like it, but it will only be while we leave the flat or the ministry. If we're at the ministry, they will take their hours off. While at home, they will simply keep an eye on the neighborhood" Ron said this as gently as possible.

Hermione looked measuringly at him. "Alright" she assented after a few moments.

Ron's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected her to give in this easily. "I, thank you Hermione for being this understanding!" he said fervently.

"Well, I can't do anything about it and it's not like I'm a top-notch auror, even if I did help defeat Voldemort" She said, watching him. "Besides I don't have the time nor the energy to fully commit to watching my back every second of the day." At Ron's worried look, she simply shook her head. "I'll definitely keep my guard up and my wand at the ready, but we're not, well, fugitives could be one word, solely focused on our safety and finding horcruxes. I'll do some of those security spells I've found in the last few years to make sure we're up to date." She got up and started waving her spells around. She turned back to him. "By the way, where will you be in this investigation?" She asked.

Ron smiled in pride at her logic skills. He was forever shocked by her. "I'll be watching a muggle agent's office, working as a temp secretary type person." He shrugged. "Actually, I was hoping you could run me through my muggle act again later, so I can freshen up on it" he said, looking at her with a glint in his eye.

Hermione blushed. He hadn't meant solely real practice as passing as a muggle. "Of course, Ron," she said smiling deviously at him.

***

Susan sighed as she straightened the last of the disaster students and their worried parents had left in the store. Straightening, she absentmindedly rubbed the back of her neck. Sheila had left an hour ago, at the end of her shift and Artie would stay with Michaela to go over the books and close the store. Michaela had asked her to just clean the disaster before leaving. Artie would take care of actual store closing details. Walking to the back, she smiled at Michaela, hard at work on the books. "I've just finished, Michaela. I'm going to leave now, if you don't mind" Susan said cheerfully to her. Putting on her jacket, she buttoned it up and headed back for the front. She wasn't going home and it was just as easy to walk to Neville's flat from the bookstore as it was to apparate to just outside of it. Easier, in fact, as he lived in a mostly muggle area and there weren't all that many places to apparate where she wouldn't be seen. She'd been to his flat a few times, for reunions with the DA or to visit Hannah, since she had moved in over three months ago.

The walk was a short, brisk one in this cool weather. Even though it was August, light jackets were still needed for the evenings. It was an odd summer, but Susan didn't let it bother her. Soon enough, she reached the complex where Neville and Hannah lived. She nodded at the doorman, who also acted as a security guard if needed. The doorman had evidently recognized her as he made no effort to stop and question her. She looked at the elevator warily and decided to take the stairs. No matter that she could apparate out of the elevator if the cables snapped and it started free-falling, she was still terrified of the muggle contraptions. Unfortunately, Neville lived on the fifth floor, which made for a rather tiring experience climbing the stairs. _It's good for your heart_ Susan told herself a few separate times. Finally, she reached his door. She could hear chatter from inside, Hannah talking about her day at work and Neville interjecting something occasionally. Hannah had landed a good job in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes right out of Hogwarts and had only continued to move upwards in rank. Hannah had always been fantastic at Transfiguration and very good at charms. Neville had originally been with the aurors, but had decided to work at an herbologists when the wizarding world seemed to have gained some order. Today, he was the manager of the premiere herbology gardens in Britain.

Taking a breath, she knocked on the doors. The voices became clearer and Hannah swung open the door. "Susan!" She said, taking Susan's hand and drawing her into the flat. "Darling, what a wonderful surprise!" That was how Hannah was. Everyone was welcome, no matter the time, the circumstances. Susan smiled and waved helplessly at Neville who grinned back and said "Hello, nice to see you Susan." He stood back as Hannah dragged her in, effortlessly divesting Susan of her jacket at the same time. Susan giggled at the memories it brought back of Hogwarts.

"Come, sit down! Tea?" Hannah said, cheerfully.

Susan sat, and responded "Tea would be lovely, earl grey if you have it?" Hannah nodded enthusiastically and Neville pointed his wand at the tea pot sitting in the kitchen a few feet away. Immediately it boiled and Neville poured her a mug. Hannah sat next to her and Neville took a seat across from her.

He looked at her measuringly, noting the somber expression on her face. "This wasn't spur of the moment, not for fun at least, was it, Susan?" he asked quietly. At Hannah's gasp, Susan shook her head regretfully.

"No, I thought, Neville since you're friends with Harry and them, that I'd ask you." Susan shrugged helplessly but when Neville only looked at her, she continued. "I got the Prophet this morning. Of course, I saw the article on Harry. What really surprised me was that I was mentioned a few paragraphs in." She looked at the two of them. "I want to know what's going on?" She asked.

At this point, Neville shrugged helplessly. "In all truth, I haven't heard anything" he said, sounding slightly regretful. "We got a message on my galleon warning us to be on the lookout" he nodded at himself and Hannah. He grew thoughtful. "Well, I hadn't realized your name was there as well. I don't think that the ministry will think that it's anything to keep a watch on you for, but it wouldn't harm to remind Ron of that fact. You are the minister's niece after all and a part of the DA. They don't know who they're looking for yet, nor the motive. For all we know, the culprits are going for anyone famous or connected to people famous." Neville sighed. "I'll owl Ron now. Heard he's been put on the case and I don't want to burden Harry or Kingsley more than I have to at this point." It was a little known fact that Neville still worked with the aurors on any investigations to which he might bring insight.

Susan nodded. Hannah grabbed her hand and squeezed it, smiling at her. Susan sent a grateful smile back. "You can stay with us tonight, if you want" Hannah said quietly. Susan shook her head.

"I'll be fine, but I think it would be good if both of you helped me update my wards, if you don't mind?" She asked.

Neville nodded seriously. "You can never be too careful. If it comes to it, either one of us will be happy to be your secret keeper." Susan nodded, slightly shocked at his words, although the whole idea of even possibly being in danger was still so new. _And yet so familiar_ a small voice spoke in the back of her mind. Susan sighed, reminded of the years of fear and terror Lord Voldemort had wreaked while she, Neville, and Hannah had done their best to get through school.

Hannah hurried back to their shared bedroom to gather her wand and cloak. Neville held up his hand, wand in it. After the experience of seventh year, Neville always had his wand on him, no matter what. The only time he ever didn't, Hannah had divulged was when all of his clothes were off or he was sleeping. And even then, it wasn't far away. As Susan was keyed into the apparition wards on Hannah and Neville's flat, at least for leaving, they all apparated out, appearing just outside of the door to Susan's flat. Susan unlocked the door and the three of them trooped in. Neville and Hannah had already been let in and the wards recognized them. It definitely wasn't that Susan didn't have wards. In fact, she had a good number, something most people would argue was enough. However, to be safe, there were a few more the three of them had agreed that she should have.

Soon enough, with Neville's help, Hannah and Susan had finished the wards. Now, only Susan would be able to apparate in, unless she sidealonged someone else The door was a slightly weaker point, but Susan should receive a warning if someone was breaking in. Susan smiled in relief. Her dueling skills, especially when catching someone by surprise were actually fairly good. If she had worked a little harder, it was entirely possible that she could have been an auror, had she had the desire. But after getting a taste of it during the end of sixth year and all throughout seventh year, Susan had known that being an auror was not what she wanted to do with her life. In fact, with that dream dashed, she had no idea what she wanted to do now.

Sighing, Susan hugged Hannah tightly before hugging Neville quickly as well. Hannah reached out, took Neville's hand and the two of the walked out the door, making sure that Susan put up the last of the wards as they left. Turning, Susan headed back down the hallway towards her kitchen. Quickly, she reheated the leftovers from last night's dinner. Sitting at her table, she idly read one of the books that she was sent to screen before they went to full publication. It wasn't bad, a fictional book that only mildly referenced Harry's adventures in what was supposed to be his seventh year. Yawning, she realized all of a sudden that she was exhausted.

She continued on with her nightly routine and was in bed fairly quickly. It was only moments after that she fell asleep.

***

Susan woke with a slight gasp. Looking around, she wondered what had stirred her awake. The slight crunch of a shoe walking down her hallway alerted her-one of the wards had warned. Whoever it was had no idea that her bedroom was closest to the door, the door into the bedroom conveniently hiding behind the swung open front door to her flat. Murmuring a silencio at her door, so that it wouldn't squeak, she pulled socks on and tiptoed to the door. Opening it silently, she peered out in the hallway. There was a dark figure about halfway down, walking slowly. Clearly, this was probably meant to be a stealth murder. Susan shivered at that. Pointing her wand at him-the bulk of the person was too large for a female-she soundlessly discharged a stunning spell. It hit directly in his back and he crumpled like a stone, with a soft wumph on the ground. Susan sighed and again pointed her wand, this time murmuring a spell for ropes to tie him up with. Approaching the stunned wizard, she kicked him over. Miles Bletchley. Susan wrinkled her nose. She'd never liked him, he'd always been rude and cruel, with cold, dark eyes. He had been a year above them in school and Susan had tried to avoid him as much as possible.

After ensuring that he would not be escaping anytime soon, Susan headed over to the fireplace. Tossing a pinch of floo powder in, she called out the address for Magical Law Enforcement. She caught a glimpse of a floor, a desk and a young woman sitting at that desk. "Hey!" She called, startling the young woman out of a stupor.

"he-wha? Oh! Magical Law Enforcement, what can I do for you?" She asked, regaining a professional look.

"I've got Miles Bletchley tied up in my hallway." Susan said. "He broke in."

"Oh, well I'll get some officers over right away" the girl promised. "D'you think he'll get out?"

"Not a chance" Susan said proudly. "I've always been good with stunning spells and containment." She shrugged. Drawing out of the fire, it was less than ten minutes before two older, rumpled looking MLE officials knocked on her door. Under 15 after that they were both on their way, with Bletchley hanging in between them. They would be portkeying just outside of her flat. Susan sighed and turned back to her bed. There would be a guard set outside her flat within a few minutes, making sure no one else came. Susan reset her wards and returned to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Mr. Wallacek, you'll be working here for the duration of your time. Please remember, you must file all the papers with Ms Miller by the end of the day tomorrow. Now, you know what you'll be doing as work?" inquired Mr. Simons. Ron nodded, wondering why Shacklebolt had chosen Wallacek as his fake name. It was awkward. Taking a seat, he glanced around him furtively. He was in a visible spot, but that meant he could easily keep an eye on others as well. Shaking his head, he bent over what was supposed to be his work-easy stuff that. He would finish the day's amount of work in a few hours, thanks to Hermione's tips on what she thought he would be doing.

He set to work, wondering just what he would be looking for at this office. From the first look-over, it didn't seem like a place a dark wizard would find anything useful. After all, it was a talent agent's office. What possible power did they hold?

"Bored already?" a voice boomed in his ear. Ron jumped sideways, nearly grabbing his wand before remembering that it was a muggle addressing him.

"Hardly, with all the excitement going on around here?" Ron said, once he had ascertained what the man expected as a reply. The man seemed to be attempting to commiserate, even though Ron had only just started work an hour ago. He added a toothy grin, hoping he had read the man correctly. Thankfully, he had. The man burst out into a raucous laugh and introduced himself.

"I'm Tom, nice to meet you," he said, sticking out his hand. Ron took it and grinned up at his new work-friend.

"I'm Ron, nice to meet you as well," he said, refraining from asking what exactly Tom did. It wasn't polite, and besides, Hermione had warned him not to. Shaking his head slightly, he looked around. "So, what's the deal here?" he asked, wondering how Tom would answer the question.

"What d'you mean?" asked Tom, sounding curious.

Ron sighed, now having to choose a topic of response. "Well-what's the work situation like?" he asked.

"Oh! Well, it's fun, Mr. Mathis, the agent, I'm his assistant, by the way, is very laid back, easy going. As long as we do our work, he's happy." Tom shrugged. "There are a few full time employees besides myself-there's John Simons, who you met, Carrie Miller, she's the hr type and then there's Samantha Schuster. She's a little older than the rest of us, but she's a nice enough woman." He gestured towards their offices, all nearby. Ron was positioned at a receptionist's desk, as he would be expected to cover some receptionist duties as well as some of the paperwork.

Ron looked over the rest of his work. It wouldn't take all that long, but he figured he might as well get started. It wouldn't do to be seen lollygagging with another employee and get the both of them in trouble. "Well, I've got to get back to work, if I want to keep my job" he said, grinning at Tom.

Tom smiled, cuffed Ron's shoulder as a way to say bye and walked off towards his office.

***

Jack was late. He was late, _again_. Phil Thompson was fuming, pacing his office. It was the _one _thing he could not abide and Jack insisted on it. Why the bloody hell he insisted on being late, Phil could not understand, and it infuriated him. He slapped his fist into his open and hand and nearly ground his teeth in frustration. Remembering what his wife had always told him and only recently, his doctor had reminded, he tried to breathe in deeply. He did, after all, want to see his children grow up and have grandchildren. Besides, if he died, his wife would bring him back to life only to kill him slowly and painfully.

He took a deep breath. Today was a good day. All he had to do was convince Jack to take another acting job. Easy as pie.

_Right_, he said, sarcastically to himself. Jack had thrown what could only be called a temper tantrum earlier this year, claiming that he would not act for the rest of the year. Something about finding himself, having a vacation. Phil rolled his eyes. The whole thing was bullshit and but Jack was the one buying it and that was who mattered. He was the one who kept other moneymakers coming to Phil's agency.

***

Jack Davis was late. He knew he was late. Unfortunately, the line of cars in front of him did not seem to care. On the plus side, it would infuriate his agent, which was always something that entertained Jack. Seeing Phil go so bright red was always a bright point in his day. He had never corrected Phil on the little misconception that Jack preferred to be late, that he liked being late. Even though Jack did not particularly care for being late, he truly enjoyed pushing his agent's buttons, seeing how far he could go. He hadn't meant to today, but he had found a fantastic new book _Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Maintenance_ that had been published many years ago and had come into popularity recently. For whatever reason, he hadn't been able to put the book down and, therefore, had suffered the unfortunate consequences of dealing with traffic.

Tapping his fingers, he stared out through the windshield and mentally urged the cars to move. It wasn't that this meeting was particularly important. At least, it wasn't on his side of things. Perhaps it was for Phil, but Jack knew that there was very little Phil could do to convince him to take on another film for at least another six to nine months. Seeing as how the traffic was going nowhere, Jack's mind began to wander. For some reason, the dark red haired girl from the pub over in St James came to mind again.

He had barely paid attention to her before crashing into her in the alley outside of the pub. And then, she had startled him by hiding him in plain sight, something he would never have thought of. It simply hadn't been a part of his understanding of hiding. Hiding was finding a good closet and hiding in it, rather than pretending to make out with someone who he had never seen before. Snogging, on the other hand, well he'd done that enough, although he usually tried to learn the name of the girl first.

She hadn't seemed the least bit interested in him, hadn't even seemed to recognize that he was famous. In fact, even when she'd kissed him, she hadn't seemed...interested, not really. Not like she was trying to say that _she'd kissed Jack Davis_.

Jack jumped at the sound of a loud honk from a cabbie behind him. The line was moving again! Hallelujah! He slowly moved forward. Slowly, he and his car crept forward. Twenty minutes later, he found himself hurtling up thee stairs to Phil's office. He was over forty-five minutes late, but that didn't matter. Reminding himself that, to Phil, he loved being late, he strolled into the office only to stop short at the sight of a bright red haired male, rather than the usual slight blonde girl, Vanessa?

"Who're you?" he asked, rather rudely. The red head looked up. It was odd, like the girl from the pub; there was no recognition there. None at all. Odd, especially for someone who worked in his own talent agent's office. The man didn't seem like he disliked Jack, but was obviously oblivious to the 'standard' treatment that he received in this office.

"Ron, who are you?" the man said curtly. Ron stuck out his hand, and Jack took it, eyeing the man with uncertainty. It had been years since he had met someone who didn't recognize him, even if they did try to hide it nearly immediately. There was no flicker of recognition, nothing. Simply a new face to learn and associate a name with.

"Jack. Nice to meet you. I believe Phil is waiting for me," Jack said, starting to move past the redhead.

"Was." Ron said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Was," Ron repeated. "He is now out to lunch. He wished me to inform you that his wife prefers that her children know their father and that for that to happen, he must go to lunch. He said you would understand" Ron said, sounding dutiful.

"Ah. When will he be back?" Jack said, curiously.

"He said about 1" Ron said, nodding at Jack. Jack checked his watch. It was 12:30 now. He growled at the redhead, who merely looked at him as if he were behaving like a child and returned to his work. He knew that the man was laughing at him. He'd seen Ron's lips twitching.

"Why are you laughing?" Jack asked, perturbed that he was even asking the question.

Ron looked up, clearly startled, as if he had forgotten that Jack was standing there. "Because you acted like...someone I knew once upon a time." Ron said, openly grinning at Jack now. Jack scowled and stalked over to the waiting room chairs. He felt like he was twelve again in the doctor's office. He shouldn't have to do this! He was Jack Davis!

Ron stood, catching Jack's attention as he grabbed a jacket and-was that a piece of wood? No, he must have been seeing things. Ron stepped around the desk. "Do you want something to eat? I'm grabbing lunch before coming back here," he said, gesturing towards the door.

Jack stared at him, slightly startled that the man could laugh at him and then just offer to get him something, as if they were friends. "A sandwich would be nice" Jack said, attempting to hide the uncertainty in his voice.

"Don't worry" the redhead laughed, "I'm not going to hide itching powder or something in it." At Jack's blank look, Ron continued, "My older brother George owns a joke shop near here. He's pretty successful."

Jack's eyebrows rose. Who would own a joke shop? And be successful at it? He hadn't heard of such a thing. Then again, Ron's choice of work clearly showed that the man had a far different understanding of success and well off than Jack did.

At this point, Ron shrugged. "I'll get you a sandwich then," he said. He turned, disappearing out of the door. Jack leaned back, thumping his head on the wall behind him. It wasn't often he had to wait, and never for Phil, who usually went so far as to delay a meeting with another fairly important client to meet with him.

Unbidden, the image of the young lady rose in his mind again. What was it about her, he asked himself in disgust. Jack was smart; he remembered faces very well. Using that skill, he went over every detail of the woman in his mind, trying to find some clue as to why she might have stuck like a fly to honey in his brain. She was pretty, that was sure, but she wasn't spectacular-not that he paid attention to spectacular all that much anymore. He moved on, wondering if it was perhaps her intellect. Again, he ran into a wall. She hadn't seemed particularly witty. She was intelligent, she had wit, humor but she hadn't really displayed it all that well. He supposed he would just have to go back to the pub and figure it out.

***

Susan tapped her fingers on the wooden armrest of her chair. She was sitting just outside of the office for the Minister of Magic, where her aunt was, waiting for a meeting with her aunt as well as Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the head aurors as well as Gawain Robards. Susan hadn't realized her safety really was such a high concern as to garner a meeting with her aunt and the head aurors. In truth, she had never taken a care for her own safety before and the whole concept was alien. In seventh year, with the battle, Susan had found herself fighting, trying to save others with no concern for her personal safety. It was rather gryffindorish of her, she had come to realize. In fact, she was very lucky not to have died in the battle.

"Ms Bones?" a friendly voice permeated her thoughts. Susan jerked her head up, looking at the vaguely familiar assistant that worked for her aunt.

"Ms Leach," Susan said calmly, rising and draping her cloak over her arm. "Nice to see you again. I presume my aunt is ready for the meeting?" She asked, remembering to keep her language formal in this setting.

"Yes, Ms Bones, this way," Cynthia Leach said, turning and walking towards her aunt's conference room. When she entered, Susan noted that she was the first there. Taking the traditional seat, the second down from the head seat her aunt would occupy on the left hand side, Susan looked around the room. Unfortunately, nothing had changed, which swiftly led to the return of Susan's boredom. She idly wished she could be at work, where if the work was monotonous, at least she was actually physically moving around, completing tasks.

It was only a moment later, however, that Kingsley and Mr. Robards swept into the room, deep in a conversation about some little spat between two younger aurors who apparently came from opposing pureblood families. Neither of them were blood-prejudiced, but apparently they intensely disagreed over everything. Both of them greeted Susan, Kingsley a little more energetically, as the two had known each other longer and better. Robards was an unknown entity to Susan. She had never worked with him before and he wasn't always around the minister, so Susan didn't get a chance to run into him all that much.

With a slight commotion, the door flew open and the minister of magic, Amelia Bones, her aunt, walked through, her assistant following behind her and taking the seat beyond Susan. "Well," Auntie Amelia said. Susan looked over at her, silent, waiting for a further comment before responding. "We all know why we're here, why don't we get down to business. Robards, what are your thoughts on keeping my niece safe?" The minister asked in a no-nonsense tone.

Robards nodded, shuffled a few papers and looked back up at the minister. "Minister Bones, Shacklebolt and I have kept our full attention to this issue concerning young Miss Bones and Mr. Potter. We believe that these attacks are more symbolic than they are attacks based upon a particular dislike of either Miss Bones' or Mr. Potter's characters. Seeing as Mr. Potter killed Voldemort, killing him would mean that this country would be thrown into turmoil. As Miss Bones is your niece and a member of the now well known Dumbledore's Army known as the DA, her murder would have worked well in conjunction with Mr. Potter's supposed death in demoralizing the country. Of course, no offense, but I assume it would have devastated you personally as well." Robarts said this all robotically and Susan found it hard not to giggle at such a monotonous account of her supposedly possible death.

"You are correct Robards," said her aunt crisply. "I would likely crack like a dropped teapot if Susan were to die." And there was her aunt's infamous humor, so dry it made the paint peel around her. Susan knew that her aunt loved her, that this was simply a way of expressing that love. "Kingsley, what type of precautions do you suggest?" her aunt turned to the tall imposing black man.

Kingsley, in his deep, slow, reassuring voice, said "I believe that Susan should have an auror trailing her at all times, as well as two MLE officers guarding her house while she sleeps. There will be three aurors, who will take shifts. Lestance, Farquhart, and Wu." Susan knew all three of those aurors by sight and reputation. They were three of the better aurors. Of course, Harry would have the best, despite being an auror himself. That's what happens when you're the savior of the wizarding world, Susan said to herself dryly.

It took a minute, however, to realize that an auror would be accompanying her everywhere. And while it disgruntled her, she couldn't say she wasn't appreciative. She wasn't _that_ much of a Gryffindor. When she was levelheaded, she accepted safety precautions and knew her limits. Being on the watch out twenty four seven for potential trouble while still doing her job would be almost impossible for her. Instead, it was much better that she had someone to do that job for her.

As Robards left, Shacklebolt sent her a rare grin and followed the more somber man out the door. That left Susan relatively alone with her aunt. "Susie, my dear. You are coming for dinner on Saturday night, yes?" Aunt Amelia said.

Susan mentally sighed and nodded. "Yes Auntie, I'll be there." The minister took her aunt's place again and swept out of the room, Ms Leach following her.

***

"You look like a muggle, dearie" the mirror said to Susan as Susan checked her hair on her way to the door.

"Thanks!" she said brightly. She took her keys and left the apartment. "I'm going to the pub I mentioned earlier. Just follow my signature," she said to Lestance and then apparating to the alley besides the pub. As usual, no one was there. Heels clicking, she left the alley, noting the appearance of Lestance just moments after her. Turning into the pub, she cast a glance around. It was the normal crowd, well, with the exception of Jack Davis who was, yet again, sitting in, if he came here any more, 'his' corner. He gave her a brooding look and Susan resisted the impulse to roll her eyes. Turning back to her usual booth, she saw Brian and waved to him, grabbing her drinks and heading over. Lestance had entered about two minutes after she did, although she knew that he had been monitoring her in someway before that. He had slunk over to a table that had a good view of almost everything in the pub except the loos.

"Oi, Brian!" She said, cheerfully. "What've you been doing without me?" She teased, flopping down next to him and grabbing his arm. "I know you were pining away."

Brian smiled and said "Of course, darling!" He glanced in the direction of Lestance and turned back to her frowning. How in the world did he find a connection between herself and Lestance, Susan wondered.

"Darling, do you have a stalker?" he asked, worriedly.

"No!" Susan said, going slightly pink at the guilt already building in her because she would have to lie somehow to get out of this mess.

"Then who is he?" Brian asked, gesturing towards Lestance with his eyes.

"Him? No clue." Susan said, trying to sound flippant.

"I know you know who he is," Brian persisted. "He keeps looking here but scouring the place, as if he were looking for someone or something wrong. Wait, Susie, darling, do you have a bodyguard?" He asked.

Susan gaped at him. "How in the world did you figure that out?"

Brian shrugged. "I'm trained to. I haven't mentioned this before because I want to keep it on the DL, but I'm actually a detective with Scotland Yard," he said seriously, looking directly at her. Susan looked at him, wondering if his flamboyancy was just an act. He seemed to translate the look well, as he continued, "I am gay, darling, and I do flamboyant pretty well, although it's not necessarily natural, more of a second skin at this point." He shrugged. "Now, tell me, why do you have a bodyguard?" He looked at her and Susan sighed, knowing she would have to tell him something of the truth.

"I'm the closest relation to a very high up elected official" she said quietly. "I can't reveal names-too dangerous-" which was very true, Susan told herself although not quite in the same way that Brian would be interpreting it. She continued "but there was an assassination attempt on someone else and I found and disabled someone who was breaking into my home." She shrugged, knowing that Brian would think she'd hit him over the head and actually been more skillful than pointing a wand from behind a door and shooting a spell she'd learned very thoroughly in fifth year. "My relative decided it would be best if I had a bodyguard twenty four seven for the next few weeks at least, until they figure out what's going on."

Brian nodded. "You know, I bet we could give him a break. I'm fairly well trained, myself." He shrugged modestly.

"I'm sure you are, darling, but Tesfaye has some very special training that is very specific to my issue currently," Susan said, patting Brian's head. It was sad, that Brian would simply hamper her protection and that Susan could protect herself, as a citizen far better than someone trained to do so, simply because he lacked magic. Of course, he wouldn't understand that, and she could only hope that he wouldn't think she was blowing him off. Lestance and she had agreed that if anyone were to notice him, he would go by Tesfaye, as even a muggle might be able to track him down with his real name.

Brian pouted, putting on his flamboyancy as he would put on clothes. "Well, now that you've insulted me completely, fancy a game of billiards?" he asked, jutting out his lower lip and widening his eyes for effect.

Susan patted his head and said "Of course darling! I always love to beat you." She smiled deviously at him before launching herself out of the booth and towards the one billiards table, which thankfully was unoccupied. The two of them played for a while, bantering easily, forgetting Lestance's existence in the corner.

"May I offer a suggestion?" a deep, rumbling voice interrupted them. He was looking pointedly at Brian, but Susan felt uneasy. She felt as if she were the true target in this interruption. The dark haired man, Jack Davis, Susan recalled, continued, "You're aiming too directly at the ball rather than the pocket. Think about the line between the ball and pocket." He shrugged and Susan hid a smile. That was how she had managed to win. Brian had never been all that good with the angles.

As Jack explained her now badly kept secret to Brian, Susan cast her eyes around, catching contact with Lestance before continuing. "...you think, Susan?" Jack drawled.

"Hm?" She said, redirecting her attention. "What did you say?"

"I said," Jack drew out the words, faking impatience "that Brian may likely beat you and what did you think about that?" Brian was wearing a devilish grin on his face.

Susan raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I will believe it when I see it, as they say. And perhaps it would be good for me to have a challenge." She turned back to the table and ignored Jack. Or at least, attempted to ignore him. He was far too good looking and charismatic to completely ignore him. Dark blonde hair, with blue eyes, a straight nose, full lips and a chin that was neither too big nor too small, he drew her in charismatically.

Jack stood back and studied her, wondering why she wasn't fawning over him. Brian snorted next to him and Jack turned to him, eyebrow raised. Brian returned the expression before grinning like a fool. "Darling, she hadn't heard of you before last Friday when I pointed you out." The Brian fellow giggled slightly and Jack simply stood there, wondering.

Since he had become famous several years, the only people he had run into who did not know who he was were the very elderly and those who lived in rural third world communities. He wiped the odd look from his face.

"Did you really have no idea who I was, Susan?" he asked, bemused.

"Of course not. I'm-I pay no attention to media," the young woman said crisply.

"Really," drawled Jack. He nodded and grinned. Perhaps this would be a good thing. It was hard to find someone who was so separated from his fame so that they weren't affected by it in any way. He found himself relaxing, treating her as he would treat any of his close family and friends who knew him before he was famous.

A/N: Sorry, I'm having writer's cramp/block on actually writing good dialogue between Susan and Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

Five cloaked figures gathered around a table. "So," the one who was the leader said. There was a deafening silence. The fire behind the leader crackled, an ominous sound. "So, you have failed in your missions. And Bletchley has been taken in." Again, there was silence, although one shorter cloaked figure coughed lightly. The leader seemed to ignore it. "And what are to do, now? Now?" The man, for it was a low, gravelly masculine voice, asked, nearly shouting by the end.

The figure seated next to the irate leader seemed to be deep in thought. Finally, the figure leaned forward. In a rasping hoarse voice, the figure spoke, "We attack them at their weakest, when they are spread thin. Now, we only have to figure out when that is." The figure sat back, watching the others mull this over, debating it in their heads. It didn't take long, however. It was the most logical plan that had been put forth.

****

Susan sighed, looking at her clothing. She was dressed unmistakably like a witch. And she couldn't do anything about it. She had had to go to a dinner celebration for all of the 'important' businesses in Diagon Alley-Madam Malkins, Ollivanders, Fortestcue's Ice Cream Parlor, Gringotts and several others. It had been boring and stupid and annoying. Perhaps she would be able to walk home-it was a short walk and the only clearly odd bit of clothing on her was her cloak. Surely no one would comment on it? It wasn't as if she had a muggle waiting for her outside her flat. Walking quickly, she moved through the dark, quiet streets toward the apartment complex she lived in. The people she lived with were used to her odd behavior and clothing by now.

She hurried along, enjoying the cool breeze of early September. Farquhart was walking at about the same rate she was across the street, but still in full sight of her. He had taken to constantly wearing muggle clothing, given how often Susan ventured into the muggle world. Wu and Lestance had done so as well, although Lestance had required some coaching. Wu and Farquhart did fairly well, as Wu was a muggleborn and Farquhart did will with blending. She and Farquhart were the only people on the street for the moment. They had passed a rather drunk young man who was wandering and singing on his own. Susan had sent a silent prayer of thanks for the fact that he could do that and not be killed by a death eater for fun.

Turning onto the street her apartment complex was on, Laura noticed more lights, more people about. Most of them were so wrapped up in their own little life dramas that they hardly noticed someone was passing them, much less that she was in a fancy cloak that they wouldn't normally see in modern day Britain, unless they searched for the magical part. As she approached the door, though, one of the dark figures detached itself from it's spot and approached her, hailed her. "Oi, Susan!" Brian said, cheerfully. As he got closer, his expression faltered. Susan's cloak, combined with a dress that seemed out of style, was something he didn't normally see on her.

Susan cringed, "Hi Brian, sorry you had to see me like this. You want to come up?" She gestured towards the door. Her mirror would probably not say anything and she couldn't think off-hand of anything else particularly magical in her flat. Brian followed her, still looking confused and wary. She climbed the stairs, which Brian only protested for a moment.

She entered the flat, wondering how she was going to hide her wand, as it was currently hidden in the cloak, but in a precarious position. Sighing, she moved towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Taking her wand out, she placed it on her dresser. Farquhart would wait outside in the hallway, disillusioned so that others wouldn't see him. "Where's your guard?" He asked, looking around her fairly neat flat.

"Jackson?" Susan said flippantly, "He's waiting outside." Brian nodded, watching her closely. Susan sobered slightly. "So, what brings you here, Brian?" she asked, watching him cautiously.

"I thought I'd drop by, no particular reason" said Brian, looking at her closely. Susan looked at him, sharply.

"No good reason?" she asked, being careful to keep her voice neutral.

"Yeah," Brian said, standing up well to the 'neutralizer' as Ernie and Hannah had taken to calling it. Susan usually had the ability to gain any information she wanted from them simply by using her neutral voice-something about it made people want to immediately confess whatever it was they'd done wrong.

Susan shrugged, not wanting to get into it with Brian at this particular moment in time. And after all, he was her friend, and friends were welcome at her home, even if she hadn't ever told them where she lived. _Damn_ she thought to herself,_ I'll have to work on my security from the muggle side too_.

"Can I get you some tea? Biscuits?" She asked, wanting to be the good host.

Brian shrugged. "That'd be nice," he said, sounding lackluster. Susan sighed and got up. It would be interesting to make the tea without her wand. She could do it, but it was definitely a trial of sorts. Making her way over to the kitchen, she filled the teapot with water and set it on the stove, lighting it the old fashioned way, which took a few tries, reminding her why she'd always lit it up magically. As the water boiled, she moved to retrieve the teabags. She grabbed two mugs, carefully choosing the ones without moving letters or pictures on them. Pouring the boiling water into the mugs, she tossed teabags in.

Walking back to the dining table, where Brian was seated, Susan set the mug down in front of him. He took it in his hands, but didn't drink any of it. Susan sat across from him and stared at him. He looked up at her and back at his tea.

"Really, Brian, why are you here?" Susan broke the silent standoff. "I'm a smart w-woman, I'm fairly positive I didn't invite you back here.." She trailed off and stared at him meaningfully. Brian stared back at her, before taking a breath and looking back down at his cup.

"Where's your guard?" he asked quietly. "You had one on Friday, he clearly didn't follow us up the stairs."

Susan looked at him and cocked her head to the side. That was an interesting question to start with. "He's outside, he knows who you are which is why you didn't see him. I've got two policemen on the watch starting in ten minutes. Chang's going to be the night watch, he'll probably crash on my couch later."

Brian scrutinized her. "Your guard is allowed to sleep on the job?" He asked, disbelievingly.

Susan arched a brow. "Of course!" She said. "We have.." Susan cut herself off, realizing that she was about to out her secret. "We have an alarm system that would go off should anyone even touch the door and Chang's a really really light sleeper." She shrugged. Not to mention that the windows were charmed with the same alarm, no one could apparate in and it would take at least a few hours in which to break the wards from the outside. Wu (Chang for Brian) had a charm that alerted him every time someone used magic near him when he was sleeping.

"Look," Brian said, interlocking his hands and placing them on the table, around his mug. "You know now, that I work at Scotland Yard. I pulled some strings and I found nothing about you and a guard for you, ever." He looked at her seriously. "You have no records and I want to know why you have no records and why there's no record of a guard being given to you."

Susan sighed and dropped her head into her hands. She had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but Brian was a bright, perceptive person. Not only that, but she should have known he would figure out something was wrong; he was a detective, one who cared about her. How was she going to deal with this? She searched her mind and a law that had been passed a few years ago floated into her mind. _If it becomes necessary, witches and wizards are hereby allowed to divulge their magical identity to muggles, with the provision that if said muggle becomes hysterical or attempts to blackmail the witch or wizard, s/he will call in the obliviators. _Susan sighed in relief. It was not a well-known law, and while many stuck to the tradition of only telling family or those they were to marry, Susan knew she would not get in trouble for telling Brian. But should she? Or could she find a way to explain it in another way. She bit her lip, worried it.

_No_, she thought to herself. _There's no other way, not without appearing the fool. _She sighed and stood. "I'll be right back, Brian" she said before walking stiffly over to her bedroom, where her wand was. She twirled it in her fingers, looking at the slight chips and dent marks that had come from being a klutzy teenager. Fortunately, it wasn't too badly beaten up.

When she walked back into the dining area, Brian's eyes widened as he spotted her wand. "Why're you carrying a stick?" he asked, eying the thing as if it could blow up the world in one try. Which was not true.

"I'm not carrying a stick, Brian" she said gently. "I'm carrying a wand. It's something I always have with me, even at the pub" Susan spoke lightly, hoping that her calm demeanor would drift over to Brian and help him understand.

"A Wand? Like those magic wands you can buy?" Brian trailed off and then regained his voice. "That doesn't look like a magic wand," he said clearly, sarcastically. Susan looked at it, the familiar wand and smiled lightly. She had heard of these things, pieces of black plastic capped by two pieces of white on either end. Hermione had mentioned them once in muggle studies.

"I assure you, Brian, it is a wand and I am magical," Susan said in her most practical voice. She sat before him, before continuing. "The reason that you could not find me in your records is because I am not part of your world, as you see it. I am part of a world of magic, a wizarding world." Susan looked at him, wondering if he was comprehending any of this. He had an idly curious look on his face, one she had come to associate with any stories he might find hard to believe. Susan sighed.

"You know I've been cagey on the details of my life up to this point, Brian. That's because I'm magical. My aunt is the minister for magic. I went to school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, through my seventh year." Susan decided not to mention the fact quite yet that she had had a memorable seventh year in which she and the other seventh years had been tortured and had had to protect the rest of the school from the same fate. It would probably come up anyways, when she had to explain why someone was trying to kill her-even though she didn't really know herself, but had suspicions.

"There's a boy my age, well I guess we're adults now, aren't we?" She asked humorously, smiling at Brian. "Well, he's famous for saving the world" At Brian's frown, she added "Including the muggles, you just didn't know it." She continued, "And there was an attack on him while he was going to watch his girlfriend play Quidditch-our sport, she's a professional-so naturally, they upped the guard around him. Two weeks ago, I found someone I'd gone to school with in my apartment. He was coming to kill me." She said this clearly, and Brian's eyes widened.

"Someone from your _school_?" He asked sounding outraged. _Oh Right_, Susan reminded herself, evil dictators and henchmen didn't usually grow up in your own school in the muggle world.

Susan shrugged. "Well, everyone has to go to school, he was a few years older than me and in the house that spawned off the most 'evil' people." She wasn't really surprised that Bletchley had been the one to attack her. It was usually the young inexperienced henchmen who were sent first.

"Anyways," she said clearly, attempting to get back on track. "They assumed it was just a pissed off relative of someone Harry Potter inadvertently killed. By inadvertently, I mean that he represented the light side, so the actual killing could have been done by anyone" Susan said this nonchalantly.

"And you're linked to this, why?" Brian asked, looking at her curiously.

Susan sighed and leaned forward. "Look, I just told you, my aunt's the minister for magic. I'm her closest living relative. That makes me fairly good target. This is not helped by the fact that my best friend is dating/engaged to one of the four war heroes from the Battle of Hogwarts." Brian blinked at this. She continued, "Not only that, but I was friends of a sort with Harry Potter, and I was part of the DA, which helped in defending the school in the Battle of Hogwarts." She leaned back now, breathing heavily with the stress of revealing this. He surely wouldn't understand the complexities. At least, not now, not without significant explanation and backstory. If Brian ever believed her, he would want the backstory eventually.

"I'm sorry," Susan said, in her most apologetic tone. "I know that doesn't make much sense, but someday, I'll explain it all to you. Right now, what you need to know is that I'm very visibly connected to the two most influential people in the wizarding world right now and I seem to be under the same death threat as one of them." She sighed, thinking of Harry and what he and Ginny would have to endure in order to keep him safe. Oh, how they must be chafing at the restrictions. They were gryffindors. Susan had learned to accept this lot in life, but she knew that those two would not do any such thing. They would be growling and sending dirty looks toward their guard even as they knew that they couldn't go without them, for Harry's safety. Of course, when Ginny was at practice, there was less protection around her, so that helped, but from what she'd heard from Hannah and Hermione, Ginny was going crazy with the protections and Harry wasn't much better.

Of course, Ginny had never been one for protections and restrictions, despite acquiescing to what Susan had assumed to be Harry's request. Of course, what he hadn't known then hadn't hurt him. Ginny had been one of the ones to lead the rebellion, along with, to Susan's eternal surprise, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Ginny hadn't been much of a surprise, but Neville had always seemed so shy and nervous and Luna was frankly way out there.

Brian was frowning at her. "Your story doesn't make much sense. And I don't know why you keep mentioning magic, because it doesn't exist." He frowned in her direction.

Susan sighed. She lifted her wand, saying "Here, I'll show you. Accio apple!" She said the last bit clearly and pointed her wand in the direction of the kitchen. Her apple caming soaring out of the refrigerator, a little beaten up, but still perfectly edible. She took a bite before holding it out to Brian. "Here, want a piece?" She asked cheerfully. Brian just stared in bafflement at the apple, which was dripping a slight amount of juice. She gestured towards him again and eventually he picked up the apple.

"How?" he asked.

Susan shrugged. "Never been a theory person, but both my parents, my aunts and uncles, grandparents, they were all magical, and I managed to inherit the magic myself" she said this, keeping a level tone, hoping it would help soothe Brian.

"So Magic is real?" He asked, seemingly unable to get over this fact.

"Yes. Accio is a fairly simple, fifth year charm. I can change a teacup into a mouse, I can float things, change their color briefly with glamours, amongst much more dangerous curses and hexes." She shrugged.

Brian stared at her. Susan leaned forward and grabbed one of his hands. "Look darling, you're exhausted, I'm exhausted and I know I didn't make much sense. Why don't we both go to bed and I'll try to explain it again tomorrow morning. I'll be perfectly safe tonight, so stop worrying!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. "Do you have the day off tomorrow?" she asked. At his nod yes, she smiled and said "Great! Why don't we meet at the park near here, you know the one I'm talking about?" The one with all those trees and benches?"

"Yeah," Brian said gruffly. "I know it."

"Good, 12 noon, at the old gnarly tree?" There was in fact, a tree that was named the Old Gnarly Tree. It even had a sign displaying the name.

Brian nodded and Susan stood, covering the yawn coming over her involuntarily with a shaky hand. She followed him to the door, allowing him to leave and knowing he was looking for the man he knew as Chang. As he turned and opened his mouth, Susan shook her head and jerked her head at the wall next to the door. He nodded, still looking confused. That was the policy they had figured out, if Susan had someone over who didn't know about magic, the auror would stand guard outside, under a disillusionment charm.

As soon as Brian reached the elevator and the doors chimed shut again, Wu lowered the disillusionment charm and followed her back inside, after the requisite questioning to make sure it was, in fact, Wu and not an impostor.

***

Susan rolled over at the shrill shrieks her alarm was blaring at her. Sighing she got up and pointed her wand at it, shutting the thing up. Stumbling to the bathroom, she tried her best to ignore the beams of sunlight entering her windows. They were painful to her sleep filled eyes. She stared at herself in the mirror, seeing the bags under eyes. She had tossed and turned, unable to sleep after Brian had left. Finally, around five, she had used half a sleeping draught, knowing she would have to wake up at 11am and that she only needed aid in falling asleep, not staying asleep. She usually kept a small store of sleeping draughts, because after the war, she had developed a 'small' sleeping problem, waking up in the middle of the night, screaming.

It only took half an hour to clean herself up and eat breakfast, leaving her with another 25 minutes before she could leave and not show up ridiculously early. Susan sighed, tapping the kitchen table as Farquhart read a book. He had replaced Wu early this morning and Lestance would be taking over in the late afternoon or early evening. Well, the park was a twenty minute walk, perhaps. Suddenly deciding, she stood, pushing her chair back and Farquhart looked up, startled and on the ready. "I've decided I want to walk," Susan said crisply, heading for the hall closet where her jackets were kept. Retrieving her fall jacket, she stepped back to allow Farquhart grab his jacket. He, Wu and Lestance had taken to coming dressed in muggle clothing and leaving muggle outerwear, such as jackets at her house, never knowing when she would want to be a part of the muggle world.

She had surprised them, with this penchant. They had expected that the niece of the minister would be only part of a wizarding world and would pay the muggle world no mind. Farquhart was aware that she was going to be explaining what was going on to Brian and had agreed to help her, on the warning that he would deny everything should someone ask.

They walked the mile and a half in silence, at a quick pace. Farquhart was fingering his wand every few seconds, walking slightly behind her and had warned her to skirt alleys and streets carefully. Of course, it was 11:40 in the morning and Susan wasn't sure someone would really try to kill her in broad daylight with so many muggles around. They hadn't last time. She shivered, just thinking about it. As they crossed a street, a car screeched, putting on it's brakes and stopping just before her. Other pedestrians stared at her. Susan flushed and glanced back at Farquhart. His wand was out, hidden by his posture and he shook his head. The person hadn't been trying to kill her, she was just being a dolt. Sighing, she moved back to the sidewalk, trying to pay more attention to her surroundings. At the proper time, she tried again to cross the road and was rewarded by being able to get to the other side.

She sighed and continued, Farquhart just behind her. Just in front of her was the park, running path, benches and a play ground. The big old tree stood off to the side and she could see Brian already lounging on a bench near it. His knee was bouncing, making his entire body shake slightly and Susan stifled a smile and headed towards him. Farquhart still maintained the several feet behind and Susan herself kept her eyes open for anyone who looked a bit suspicious. Brian would be too, she supposed, it was only in his nature.

"Brian!" Susan called, as she walked up. "This is Farson, he's my auror guard right now" she said this, knowing she would have to explain further later. She sat lightly besides Brian and contemplated the old tree in front of them. The sign said it had been there since the 17th century. Brian seemed to be doing the same. She figured that when he was ready, he would ask a question that could prompt her telling about the magical world. They sat there for a few minutes, in silence, Brian's jaw clenching slightly at periodic points.

He turned to her and seemed to be attempting to speak for a moment. Finally, he got the words out, saying "Tell me, Farson, what does an auror do?" Farson only looked pointedly at Susan, refusing to answer the first question. Susan sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Auror's are like the MI6 or SIS of muggle England for wizarding Britain. They are also rather like high end soldiers, I guess. Right now, aurors are mainly catching the last of the Death Eaters and dealing with international crime issues," Susan said all of this, hoping that there was a good enough comparison so that he could understand. Surprisingly, he nodded, looking thoughtful.

"So, how do they catch the wizards?" He asked, looking curious. "I mean, if you aren't using guns, which I assume you don't, what do you use?"

Here, Farquhart broke in, saying dryly "Our wits." There was an awkward silence where Brian looked as if he didn't quite know what to make of that response. Farquhart cracked a small smile and Brian could only smile in relief. "Really, our spells and magic tools far outreach muggle technology, I'm sorry to say, although muggle technology is not without its benefits."

Brian snorted. "Our technology, Farson, is highly developed."

Farquhart nodded sagely. "I feel compelled to ask you a few questions. I believe muggle police have something called a lie detector machine?" At Brian's nod, he continued. "And these machines can be fooled, if someone is good enough?"

Brian again, nodded slightly, looking a little bewildered. Farquhart took a breath and continued. "Well, as aurors, we have two separate techniques with which to ensure we get the truth from suspects. We have a charm that urges them to give us the truth and we have a potion that will compel them to give us truthful answers." He looked at Brian, an odd gleam of triumph in his eyes. Brian merely looked subdued and thoughtful.

"What was it like, to grow up with magic?" he asked, a complete change in topic.

"Well," Susan said, taking a breath, "I have no means of comparison, as I don't know what it would be like to grow up as a muggle child, but I was taught by my mother until I was eleven. I never played quidditch, but I had a toy broom that hovered above the ground and I was able to borrow my mum's broom later. I'm an only child, so I didn't have many people to play with. Hannah Abbott lived near me, so I visited her quite often, with my mum. We played hide and seek and tag." Susan shrugged.

"Well, besides that whole flying bit, you sound like you've had a fairly regular childhood" Brian said, coolly, "Now, you mentioned something about a school last night, Hogwarts was it?" He looked at her, eyes intent.

Susan flushed and fidgeted slightly, knowing Brian was probably annoyed and confused because she hadn't told him earlier about being a witch. "Yes, it's a boarding school in Scotland. All of the magic children in Britain are invited to attend, although a select few choose to homeschool, taking the Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests in their own time." Susan paused, realizing that this did not actually convey what Hogwarts had been like.

"Anyways, there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I was sorted into hufflepuff. In my first year, the sorting hat described hufflepuffs as 'Where they are just and loyal./Those patient Hufflepuffs are true/And unafraid of toil.'" Susan shrugged, before continuing, "Ravenclaws were always the witty smart ones, Gryffindor the brave and adventurous and Slytherin the cunning and wily. Of course, the hat sorted on the predominant trait. The smartest witch in our class was in Gryffindor, and thank god for that!" She exclaimed, sharing a grin with Farquhart who knew just who Susan was referring to.

"If she was so smart, why was she in Gryffindor?" Brian asked, looking perplexed.

"Well, I haven't actually _asked_ Hermione about it, but I have my suspicions. She has had to put up with a lot over the years and I know for a fact that she has many fears, but she does what needs to be done, despite her fears and trepidations. She puts others ahead of herself and will go into dangerous situations, with little regard for her own safety, although she attempts to protect others." Susan shrugged.

"How in the world would a girl our age already have faced that?" Brian asked, sounding incredulous.

"Well, she is Harry Potter's best friend, besides Ron Weasley." Susan smiled at that. "And, well, Harry Potter has a knack for attracting the worst possible kind of trouble. He was marked as a Dark Lord's equal when he was a baby, so You-Know-Who attempted several times to kill him. Hermione and Ron were always there to stop him. if the rumors are true, they started in his first year when the three of them had to get through a maze set up so that adults couldn't get past it." Susan patted Brian's knee, while he sat there gaping at her.

"Second year, Ron and Harry saved Ron's sister, Ginny, who incidentally is married to Harry now," Farquhart rolled his eyes at her and Susan stuck out her tongue at this point. "She had been possessed and some of the students were petrified, frozen, but not dead."

She rolled her shoulders, loosening the muscles in them. "Our third year, something was going on for them, but I don't know what exactly. They always looked tense." Susan sighed, remembering that year, where the three of them always had this slightly pinched look on their faces, the year Sirius Black had escaped from prison.

"Fourth year, there was an interschool tournament of sorts, where one person was supposed to represent the school" Susan swallowed at this point, remembering Cedric. "Cedric Diggory, he was the Hogwarts champion. But somehow, Harry's name was chosen as well. I don't know how, and I will always regret believing he did it on purpose." She sniffed, and wrung her hands before continuing. "Cedric Diggory, well, somehow, something happened, Cedric was killed," at which point Susan's voice broke. Cedric's death had been the first death to come close to her personally. "And a dark lord, a dark wizard, Lord L-Lord V-V-Voldemort, he came back to power. Most of the wizarding world didn't believe Harry" Susan said, voice gaining clarity.

"Such as I," Farquhart said gruffly.

Susan nodded. "Like Farson, well, most people thought Dumbledore and Harry to be a tad insane. I knew, so did my friends, that Harry was right, that something happened and that it was illogical that Cedric Diggory could have died for no reason!" Susan said this, trying to keep her voice down, surprised at the well of emotions that this event brought back.

"Fifth year was bad, and until seventh, I maintained that it was impossible for a school year to go worse than our fifth year did. We had a ministry official, a real toad of a woman, a bitch, if you'll excuse my language" Susan said all this with vehemence and Farquhart looked like he was attempting to stifle laughter while Brian simply looked shocked at her language. Susan usually did not swear, nor express distaste for someone. "She was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and being completely useless, so Ernie Hannah and I, we joined an underground student group of Hermione and Harry's creation. We learned a bunch of what we were supposed to have in that year, well, until we got caught." Susan shook her head ruefully. "I heard a bunch of them went to the Ministry at the end of the year, that Sirius Black was killed there and that he was found to be innocent, but I don't know much on those details." Susan lifted and lowered one shoulder delicately.

"Sixth year went well, I thought, Harry and Ginny got together, I was dating Justin. At the end of the year, though, Hogwarts was attacked! I remember Ernie telling us to stay, forcing us to stay, even though our galleons burned in our pockets. Eventually though, well, we managed to leave, we helped a bit, but it was the gryffindors who really helped save Hogwarts." Susan sighed, remembering the knockdown fight between Ernie and Hannah, although Susan had contributed as well.

"Seventh year quickly became the worst year, on record in Hogwarts History, Snape, who we thought was evil at the time had taken over the school and torture and torture spells were used as punishments for any little infraction. The muggleborn students were not allowed back and those who were half blood or supported muggleborn and half-bloods suffered greatly for that." Susan looked over at Brian, who looked fit to burst.

"But-but, if he wasn't evil, why did he authorize torture, _at a school?_" Brian asked, sounding completely scandalized.

"Well, as it turns out, he was only continuing his role as spy, but he had to do it so thoroughly.." Susan sighed, remembering Harry's shouted words to Voldemort. "Anyways, by the end of the year, most of the group of students from fifth year were hiding in the Room of Requirement, a room none of the death eater professors could find. Luna Lovegood had been kidnapped and Ginny Weasley disappeared with the rest of her family, into hiding I heard." She sighed, remembering how surprised she had been, when Ginny had not returned, that Neville had started to lead and that even Seamus, who could be a belligerent di... well, he was obstinate, had started listening to him. "At the end of the year, just when we started to worry about how to leave, Harry returned, he came back and he killed Lord V-Vol, well, you know who I'm talking about," Susan said abruptly. "Anyways, the world's been fairly peaceful and up until now, there haven't been any attempts on his life or Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Neville. So it's a bit of a surprise that both Harry and I have been victimized here." Susan shrugged. "At the end of the thing, though, my aunt was made minister for magic and Harry was even more of a celebrity than he already was."

Brian stared at her mutely, although Susan was fairly sure she saw a burgeoning respect begin in the depths of his eyes, as if he had suddenly realized that the carefree, silly friend he had known for the last few months was only one part of Susan, that there was so much more in her. Which, of course, Susan knew to be true, without any conceit on her part.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Firstly: Quirkyone, thanks for the lovely review!

Secondly, just for clarification, here are the following facts:

Brian is gay and he and Susan are really good friends

Jack Davis is straight and will eventually end up being Susan's boyfriend or something (I'm not sure where I'm taking it yet)

Harry and Ginny are married

Ron and Hermione are married

Hannah and Neville live together (will be engaged probably at some point in this story as well as married).

At the muffled shout coming from the bathroom, Harry looked up from the Daily Prophet, which, as usual, had been full of crap. Putting it down, he stood, a mild smile gracing his face. He moved to the door and raised his left hand to knock, pausing for a moment to admire the ring on his finger. Not that he liked rings, but he did like what they symbolized. Smiling lightly, he rapped his knuckles on the door. "Ginny, sweetheart, what's going on?" he asked, projecting his voice through the door.

Ginny mumbled something and the door remained closed. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that!" he said clearly. Something heavy was thrown at the door and Harry frowned, before retreating. In the four years they had been married, Harry had quickly learned that if the door was closed and something was thrown at it, well, Ginny didn't want to talk about it. Of course, there were numerous other times as well that he had learned not to annoy his wife. Retreating, he went back to the fickle Daily Prophet and contemplated what in the world Ginny could be so...flustered about in the loo. He had no idea what it could be.

There was a quiet knock on his door. Harry yelled through the door "Who is it?"

A muffled voice responded. "It's Beckford, you dolt." Harry smiled lightly. Sureni Beckford had graduated from Hogwarts five years ago, finished training two years ago and had quickly risen to be one of the elite aurors, despite her youth (of course, Harry knew, abstractly, that she wasn't that young-only a year younger than him and the same age as Ginny). She was especially talented at concealment and disguise, although she could never live up to Tonks' abilities. Beckford had an adept hand at transfiguration and charms, able to disguise herself ingeniously in ways even Tonks might not have thought of because it had been so easy for her. There were moments where both and Ron were painfully reminded of Tonks. This happened to be one of them.

"What was the last question I asked you on your auror exam?" Harry asked.

"You didn't ask me any questions! All you did was shoot that ridiculous disarming spell at me!" Sureni managed the interesting feat of being able to sound both amused and outraged at the same time. "And what do you do when Ron starts to go on about Hermione?" Beckford said, sounding as business like as she ever did.

"I immediately remind him that I am married to his sister and if he would like certain aspects of my relationship to remain a secret, he had better keep his mouth shut" Harry said, while opening the door. Beckford stood there, eyes glinting.

"Good morning to ya, Potter. I'm taking over from Parthenos," she said cheerily, looking exactly like a little old lady. Harry nodded and smiled at her as well.

"Here, take my newspaper. It's full of crap anyways," Harry said, summoning the Daily Prophet and handing it over to Beckford. "By the way, Ginny and I are heading to The Leaky Cauldron in a bit for an early lunch with Susan Bones."

Beckford took it from him with a snort, asking "Why do you subscribe to this rag after all? You've always hated it!" She shook her head.

Harry grinned, "Well, Hermione mentioned that it's best to know what's going on, even if it's not truthful." He shrugged. Hearing the bathroom door open, he winked at Beckford and closed the door. Turning to the sight of his wife, standing in one of his shirts and boxers, looking delightfully rumpled, Harry grinned. "What was the matter earlier, dearest?" he asked.

"Oh! nothing." Ginny waved his concern off and headed for their shared bedroom. "Just forgot it's my _time of the month_," she said, grinning lecherously at Harry, who returned the smile.

"Oi, don't forget, we're meeting Susan in an hour!" he yelled to the door Ginny had just closed. There was a giggle and then silence.

***

She was late. "Damn" Susan swore under her breath. Somehow, her mirror still heard her.

"If your mum could hear you, she'd wash your mouth out with soap!" the mirror scolded her.

Susan spared a few seconds to glare at the mirror before continuing her frantic dash around the apartment, gathering her shoes and her wand. Hopping on one foot then the other, Susan pulled her shoes on and dashed out the door where Lestance was waiting for her. After ensuring all the wards were up, the two of them disapparated into The Leaky Cauldron.

A loud roar met their ears as they appeared in the designated apparation corner. It was a busy day, but Ginny was highly visible sitting in one of the corner booths. Harry was slumped next to her, ignoring the stares from those nearby. A young woman, someone who looked vaguely familiar was chatting happily with Ginny. As Susan approached, the woman hugged Ginny and ran off.

"Hey Ginny, Harry, Sureni" Susan said, smiling at the couple and nodding at Beckford. "You know Lestance of course." She waved back towards Lestance.

"Of course, Hey Lestance, how're things?" Harry said, smiling at his fellow auror.

"Good, good. Bit boring, actually," Lestance rumbled, smiling cheekily at Susan who gasped in mock outrage. Taking a seat, she grinned at Ginny, who waved a little back. Lestance and Beckford were in the next booth, giving them the illusion of privacy.

"So, this is new, isn't it?" Ginny said, breaking the silence. "Not only is my husband threatened, which" at this point Ginny held up a hand and fake whispered towards Susan " Let me tell you, is NOT a new occurrence. But it is odd that you are included on this as well." Ginny smiled prettily at Harry and Susan. Harry simply looked surprised while Susan burst out giggling.

Ginny seized her hand. "Why weren't we friends at Hogwarts?" She asked Susan urgently. "I can't believe I missed a gem like you!" She grinned.

Susan laughed alongside Ginny. "Well there was the whole thing where I was a year ahead of you and in Hufflepuff," she said, teasing Ginny.

"Right. I forgot!" Ginny smiled at Susan. "So tell me, Suse-can I call you Suse?" At Susan's nod, she continued. "Tell me what you've been doing with your life since Hogwarts!"

Susan smiled, and shrugged. "I've been working at Flourish and Blotts. I'm surprised you haven't seen me there yet, especially as you're such good friends with Hermione" she said this, teasing Harry and Ginny, who she knew enough about to know neither of them were fanatics of books. Oh they were smart enough, but it wasn't their first passion, not like Hermione.

Ginny shrugged. "And you've been with the Holyhead Harpies, right? As Chaser?" Susan said, knowing this for a fact. Ginny had been their star chaser for the last four years, spending one year on the reserve team. Ginny grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it's fantastic!" She said.

"And you're practically the bloody head auror at this point, Harry!" Susan exclaimed, making Harry flush in embarrassment. Susan smiled and patted his hand. "I know. I know." She said this easily, remembering their short conversation in their sixth year.

Becoming more serious now, Susan frowned. "So who do you think it is?"

Harry sighed, and straightened slightly. "We don't know, but my theory is that it is a group of disgruntled death eaters we haven't yet picked out. They must be getting cocky. It happens every two years, nearly like clockwork. Although I have to wonder why they selected you as well." Harry looked pensive at this moment. "Of course, you are the minister's niece. That is probably the reason for this." He shrugged and Susan smiled at him, reassuringly.

"We've had some leads, where they've been, the like, but Bletchley isn't talking," Harry said, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"Well, I've had enough of this depressing talk!" Ginny broke in. "Suse, I'm taking you around Diagon Alley. We'll spend all that fabulous money I've been earning for the last five years!" Ginny laughed, getting up.

Harry protested. Ginny arched an eyebrow. "We're taking Farquhart with us Harry. And the two of us fought in the last battle. Do you really think we'll run into much trouble?" She paused and continued a moment later "I thought not. I'll see you in an hour or two." With that, Ginny turned with a flounce, grabbed Susan's arm who was still gaping between the two and gestured to Farquhart who had stood as soon as Susan had shifted and gotten up from her seat.

As the two (well, three really, if you included Farquhart who was a few paces behind them, acting as if he had no idea who the two witches were) witches ambled down Diagon Alley, Susan was forcibly reminded that she had not taken time to herself just to wander down Diagon Alley in a long while. As they passed Madam Malkins, Ginny dragged her in, exclaiming, of all things, over the maternity robes. Susan frowned at her, wondering why anyone..Right. But Harry hadn't seemed to know. Susan was fairly sure this would have been the first thing out of Harry or Ginny's mouths, had they both known.

"Ginny!" she whispered. When Ginny glanced at her, a humorous glint in her eye, Susan mouthed _Are you really?_ Ginny only nodded before the two women squealed, causing several pairs of eyes to glance at them oddly and return to their own work. Farquhart was sitting outside, looking incredibly bored.

"Harry doesn't know, does he?" Susan whispered, feeling rather privileged that she should know so early.

Ginny shook her head, eyes dancing with mirth. "No, I just found out this morning" Ginny said quietly. "I wanted to make it special." At this, her excited look faltered. "I also, I have to either take a really long leave of absence from the Harpies or I have to quit. I don't know what I want to do!" She whispered, sounding confused and nearly like a fourteen year old girl again.

Susan smiled at her, rubbing her arm. "I wouldn't let it worry you too much. Besides, I know that the Daily Prophet's quidditch correspondent is looking to retire in about a year and a half, courtesy of my mother's hints. So there's an option right there!" She said, consolingly.

"Quidditch correspondent? Hm, I really could see myself doing that, tearing Gwenog Jones apart!" Ginny sounded gleeful at this point. "I don't have to quit just yet, I just have to let Jones know that I'm pregnant. I'll be taken off active roster. Though I'll have to convince her to keep it quiet for the time being. You know what the uproar of Harry Potter being a father will do to our lives." At this, Ginny rolled her eyes, being quite familiar with the problems of being Harry's wife.

Susan smiled and shrugged. She didn't know what it was like to constantly be surrounded by worshipful witches and wizards who only wanted to touch the great Harry Potter, to thank him, even while it was patently clear Harry would rather not be recognized. Of course, when galas happened, the press jumped on her, but that only happened occasionally. Like last week for that matter, when she'd run into Brian. They had been especially tenacious, until she threatened to sic her aunt on them at which point they calmed down. The minister of magic was well known for her ability to take the press down a peg or two. Or ten.

"God. I wish Harry had your aunt as a mother or something" Ginny said wistfully, clearly reminiscing as well. "But then, from what I've heard, his mother had a pretty good temper as well. So I suppose I could just wish he had his mother around." Ginny shrugged, fingering the finely made maternity dress. "I suppose I'll get to where dresses to work, which will be a first!" Ginny grinned at Susan, before her face dropped. "I don't even know how to start preparing for a baby!" She said, sounding anguished.

Susan nodded, smiling uncertainly. "Well your mother did have seven babies, I'm sure she must know a thing or two, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, but if I tell her, it means everyone will know within a few days!" Ginny said, looking outraged.

"Well, you could always ask my mum, if you needed to," Susan offered, sounding rather awkward. She had been an only child, but Susan felt fairly positive that her mum held some answers about what it was like to have a baby.

"Really?" Ginny asked, sounding astounded. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Susan said, frowning slightly.

"I don't know," Ginny said, sounding as embarrassed as she ever did (which wasn't much).

"Why don't you come over on Saturday, I'll bring you back to my mum's place." Susan smiled at Ginny. "That is, of course, if you haven't already told your mum."

Ginny shuddered. "I don't think I"ll be telling her for several weeks." Susan nodded in understanding.

"There are some great books on pregnancy at Flourish & Blotts. I'll have to get some and smuggle them to you." Susan grinned. That was the thing about being famous. Ginny could never buy one of those books without being found out instantly and then Harry, her mother, Ron, Hermione, they would all find out from some rag rather than Ginny herself.

Ginny glanced up at the clock in the shop. "Oh, oh, I have to go home now. I have practice in an hour and I have to meet with Jones first. She's not going to be happy. Not at all."

***

Ron swore under his breath. This computer thing, it wasn't really working. It was doing what Jack had called, earlier when he walked by, the "blue screen of death." Ron glared at the thing, resisting the urge to hex it. He knew that it would blow up. Not to mention the fact that he was surrounded by muggles and he wouldn't be able to explain his use of magic in front of all of them and would have to obliviate them and then Shacklebolt would ream him out...Ron shook his head and looked around. Perhaps there was someone nearby who could help him. Nope. The others were all in their offices, 'hard at work' and unlikely to aid him. Ron gave the computer one last glare before turning and ignoring it.

He had been hard at work for a few minutes before, but when David Johnson had happened by, wanting to chat. He was the only one of the group that was suspicious of Ron's real reason for being here. Today, he had pointed out that whatever it was that Ron was given to do while he guarded the area and scoped it out, he was doing it wrong. Magnificently. Ron gave the screen another glower-the pulsing blue a result of his attempt to fix whatever it was that he'd been doing wrong. It was only when he'd reached the blue screen of death that Jack had happened to walk by and laughingly asked him that.

As he pounded at the power button, finally giving up on fixing it without turning it off, he noticed a rather oddly dressed middle-aged woman walk into the office. And while he would have brushed her off, something about her eyes made Ron watch her warily. Of course, the wariness was on the inside. To her, he greeted her pleasantly, half standing in order to 'aid' her further. She was wearing a bright purple sweater overlayed with rather baggy sweatpants. Not something you would wear to a highly successful agent's office who was known to play host to Jack Davis quite often. The sweater had bright pink butterflies all over it. As she approached, a fake smile graced her rather badly liptstick'd mouth. Ron returned the smile politely. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"I'm here to see David Johnson." She said, her voice sounding like rocks were rolling around in her mouth.

"Well, he's right over there, to your right and down the short hallway" Ron said, pointing in the right direction. It was perhaps one clue out of a many that David was...well, not what he seemed. Of course, he passed [i]quite[/i] well. He also knew a lot more about computers than Ron did, showing that he had spent more time with muggles than Ron had-despite his close relationships with Hermione and even Harry knew something about computers. Again, Ron was reminded just how unsuitable he was for this particular job. He wondered what in the world Harry was thinking when he had put Ron up to this. Harry knew perfectly well just how horrible Ron was at fitting in with muggles. He'd done a fairly good job so far, only two or three odd looks a day for his saying something. Nothing too horrible.

He jotted the appearance down, describing who it was in order to pass the information on to the information analyst back at the auror base. Thank god he didn't have that detail often.


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I've seen no phones on your person or in your apartment. When I'm calling you, what in the world am I calling?" Brian asked curiously.

Susan smiled lightly. "The pay phone outside. I have a charm on it to alert me when you're calling. There's some complicated wandwork, but-what?" Susan asked as Brian burst out laughing. She frowned, wondering what could have triggered something like that.

"Sorry..wandwork. It just sounds funny." Brian said. The last hour had been like this, Susan explaining random things from the wizarding world and Brian asking more questions and sometimes laughing at things that had no relation to funny.

"Anyways, the complicated wandwork allows me to talk to you through my wand, which may seem pretty insane to you." Susan smiled at Brian, laughing inwardly at the whole situation. The idea of being able to speak through a piece of wood was probably one of those concepts that until he saw it and really understood magic in general, he wouldn't really 'get' it. Of course, she really couldn't say if that assumption was correct, as her life had been spent around magic and so she had never adjusted to it, as, say, Hermione had or Justin had.

"Your wand?!" Brian said, finally having caught on that she spoke to him through her wand. "That's just...wow" he finally said, shaking his head.

Susan shrugged. "I know. But it's just the most convenient way. I could transfigure that bowl over there to look like a phone and charm it to receive your calls."

At this, Brian opened his mouth, closed it and opened it. He looked rather like a fish. It was interesting to see him in this state. He was usually the more composed of the pair. Holding back the broad toothy grin that was threatening to burst forth and split her cheeks, she slid seamlessly into the chair next to him. For several moments, the two of them sat there, staring at each other.

Rather suddenly, Brian seemed to shake himself out of it. "So, what do you want for lunch?" he asked. It was an odd question for the guest to ask, but Susan ignored the oddness, as the whole thing was an odd situation.

Without even realizing it, she opened her mouth and found herself inviting him to the Leaky Cauldron. At his blank look, she flushed. "It's the pub for the magical shopping area of London. It's also how most muggles bring their magical children to shop for their school supplies, so there's a muggle entrance."

"Sure," Brian said with a shrug.

***

Exiting the underground, Susan took a deep breath, enjoying the slightly fresher air of the city. She really had to get up to hogsmeade sometime soon, to remind herself just how fresh air smelled. It wasn't long before she saw the tell tale sign of the Leaky Cauldron. She hurried forward and ducked into the pub, letting her eyes adjust to the dark surroundings. She saw Hannah at the bar, serving food and drink to a young man at the end of the bar. It took her a moment to realize that Brian had not followed her in. She glanced back in confusion before suddenly remembering that Brian would not be able to see the Leaky Cauldron until she physically threw it in his face. She turned and hurried back out the door. Brian was a little farther down the road, looking utterly bewildered.

"Brian!" she shouted, waving. He turned and started, realizing that she was behind him. He made his way back to her.

"What are you doing, standing here?" he asked, in confusion.

"This is the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron," Susan said with a smile. She reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the door while he tried to pull away and defend himself from what he thought was a brick wall all at the same time. She smiled and got him a little closer where he just started to gape.

"How? Where?" he didn't seem able to complete a sentence.

"Magic," Susan said with a giggle. "Come on, I"ll introduce you to Hannah. She's my best friend."

They entered the pub and headed over to the bar. Hannah had a free moment and she hurried over, greeting Susan. "Susan!" She said with a sweet smile. "I've missed you. Did you come in to see me or are you coming to meet with your aunt?" She asked.

"My aunt?" Susan asked, frowning slightly. "She's going to be here?"

"Yes-didn't you know?" Hannah asked.

"No, but that's ok. We'll deal. Hannah, this is Brian, he's a good friend," she lowered her voice. "A muggle one,"

Hannah nodded. "Nice to meet you, Brian," she said. "What luck you must have to capture Susan's heart," She said with a teasing glance to Susan who blinked.

"Her heart?" Brian said faintly. "Oh, I hope not, no offense dear," He said, apologetically to Susan. He turned to Hannah. "I'm gay," he said rather bluntly.

"Oh, oh!" Hannah said, flustered. Just at that moment, however, a handful of reporters with cameras came bustling into the room. Susan sighed.

"I'm really sorry, but you're going to meet my aunt," Susan said to Brian.

"Your aunt?" Brian asked, sounding confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, but I thought I should prepare you. She's the minister for magic, after all," Susan said, looking up at him.

"Oh," Brian said rather faintly. "Well, alright then."

It was only seconds after he said that that her aunt blustered into the room. Susan moved forward, taking the drink Hannah had prepared for her aunt already. "Auntie Amelia," Susan said, heading for her aunt who was looking a little windblown.

"Oh! Susan, what a nice surprise!" her aunt said, surprise showing on her sharp features. She took the drink with a smile and ignored the flashing of cameras. Brian seemed to almost cower from them, preferring not to be seen.

"Auntie Amelia, this is Brian, he's a good platonic friend of mine," Susan said, emphasizing platonic. Her aunt quirked an eyebrow, knowing perfectly well the platonic was aimed towards the press.

"It's very nice to meet you, Minister," Brian said.

"A pleasure," Amelia said, looking him up and down. She glanced Susan eyes gleaming and suddenly Susan felt anxious. Her aunt was planning something. "Come with me," She barked. She turned and went into the largest private room the Leaky Cauldron had. Susan shot a helpless look at Brian and followed, dragging him along as well.

As soon as they had all sat down, Amelia started. "You're a muggle, right?" she asked Brian, looking at him directly.

"I-er" Brian glanced helplessly at Susan who nodded quickly. "Yes, I am a muggle," he finally said.

"Good. What do you do?" Amelia asked.

"I, er, work at Scotland Yard," Brian said, wondering why on earth he was being questioned about his job.

"Fantastic!" her aunt said, showing only slight emotion. "Can I ask you something?" she said.

"Sure," Brian said, still sounding confused.

"Have you ever had to work a security detail?" she finally said.

"Yes, I did a few years ago," Brian said slowly, sounding as if he were starting to be less confused. Susan, however, frowned. She had no idea why her aunt was asking all of these questions.

"Well, would you mind, when Susan hangs out with you, to keep an eye out for her safety?" She asked. "There have been a few attacks recently and I don't want anything to happen to my niece," her aunt said.

Susan blanched. "Auntie!" she protested.

"Of course," Brian said seriously. "Is there anything in particular I should be worried about?" he asked.

"No, just keep an eye out. She already has a guard of aurors and they can take care of the magic threat but it's always nice to have another set of eyes to spot the trouble in the first place. Susan, dear, make sure Brian is familiar with all of your auror guard, please," her aunt said, smiling at her.

Susan frowned, unhappy with even more restrictions. "Auntie, I don't need more eyes taking care of me. I helped in the war, I can take care of myself," she protested.

"Dear, I'm the minister of magic. You were nearly killed when Bletchley broke into your apartment. I can tell you when you need extra protection," her aunt said, steel lacing her voice. Susan sighed, knowing there was no way she could argue with that.

"Fine," she said quietly.

"I know, dear. Now, if you'll excuse me, Brian, Susan, I'm meeting with the Minister of Magic in Iraq for lunch and he will be arriving shortly," her aunt said, standing and forcing the other two to stand as well. Brian and her aunt shook hands and Susan hugged her aunt before the two slipped past her mother's security detail of aurors who were chatting amiably with Wu.

"We'll be over in the free booth, Wu," Susan said, pointing. He nodded and shifted his body so as to be able to better see the booth from where he was standing. The two of them walked over to the booth. "What do you want for lunch?" Susan asked.

"Soup, if you please," Brian said. "Whatever they have is fine."

"Ok. I'll be back in a moment," Susan said, heading for the bar. She met Hannah up there.

"I'm sorry I thought you and Brian were dating," Hannah whispered to her.

"It's fine. Did you realize he's a muggle, though?" she asked.

"What, oh, no, I didn't!" Hannah said, looking startled.

"Ok, just wanted to see," Susan said. "Can we get a bowl of whatever soup there is today and a cottage pie, please?"

"It's mulligatawny soup today," Hannah said, before shooting off her patronus into the back where her cook was.

"Thanks Han. You're the best," Susan said with a smile. "It'll be brought out, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, just head on back to your gay lover there," Hannah said with a grin, shooing her away. Susan laughed.

As she sat down, Brian leaned forward. "Why is everyone staring at me?" he asked, sounding rather bewildered.

"You are strange," Susan said with a smile.

"I'm not-" Brian protested before Susan cut him off.

"Yeah you are. You're a muggle in a wizarding pub, so therefore you are strange," Susan said, almost offhandedly.

"Oh," Brian said. "Well, I guess I can ignore them then," he said, sighing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ralph MacMullen had been on the force for thirty five years. Ten of them, he had worked as a patrolman, on foot in one of the more dangerous areas of london. He was promoted to detective at Scotland Yard, where he spent five years working under Joel Tate. The man had been a right bloody bastard and Ralph was happily rid of him. Somehow, despite their animosity, Ralph had been the one to take over Tate's job. Of course, he had accepted the job before he was notified of the certain hidden aspects of it. He wasn't going to do that to Brian. Brian would learn about the full scope of the job before accepting. He was, however, going to have an auror come in today when he told Brian, so that if he refused, he could wipe the boy's memory.

His job, simply put, was to manage cases that overlapped between the muggle and magical world. Recently, he had taken on more nonmagical cases, as the magical/nonmagical overlap seemed to diminish startlingly, but there was still a prevalent need for someone in his position. Eight and nine years ago, the department had been a very very busy department. It was at that point that Ralph had demanded suitable underlings, ones that might eventually be able to move up the ladder, to replace him. His current underlings were good, but they were happy with where they were, they were not the type to enjoy or happily deal with all of the extra work that went into being the chief detective of this department.

Brian had switched into his department at that time, a young thing, only nineteen years old. He had, however, done stunningly well on the entrance exam and so the powers that be had decided he would best suit in Ralph's department. They had been wary of each other, Ralph thinking that Brian needed more field experience and sending him out to other departments to gain that experience, which in turn annoyed Brian slightly. It wasn't long, however, before Ralph had realized that this was his successor and he had started setting particular cases to Brian, ones that were a little quirkier than most, taining him to be the next detective on magic. Well, not that anyone else knew that is what it was. To everyone else, he was the investigator assigned, when necessary, to paranormal activities.

The other two who had been transferred in were several years older than Brian and, for some reason that confounded Ralph, each thought they were a shoo-in for Ralph's job. He had thought he was making it fairly clear that Brian was his favored employee. But perhaps it was where their failings were that kept them from seeing it.

An owl had arrived earlier this morning, confirming his request for an auror to be present today, and it was about time for the auror to arrive. Ralph paced in his office, slightly antsy, as this was a rather big day. Even though Brian didn't know it.

It was just then that flames burst up in his fireplace and a young man rolled out. He was standing in seconds and Ralph found himself admiring the fast recovery. He was brushing off the soot and Ralph took a moment to asses him. Tall and lanky, he moved easily. He had bright red hair, that fell nearly into his eyes, which were a sharp blue.

"Good morning, Mr…" Ralph said, striding forward, allowing his voice to trail off for the young man to introduce himself.

"Weasley, Ron Weasley," the man said, looking up and assessing Ralph as well before relaxing. "A good morning to you as well, Mr MacMullen," he said cheerfully. "So, you're retiring soon?" he asked.

"Yep, just gotta train the new one a little more, if luck holds," Ralph said. "I've got him working on the oddest muggle cases we have," he nodded towards one of the piles on his desk.

"Ah, excellent," Ron Weasley said, circling around back of Ralph's desk while Ralph shifted uneasily. "What's this, a compy ooter?" he asked, peering down at Ralph's computer. He bent down and looked curiously at the keys and the screen, poking at both.

Ralph didn't bother to correct him. "I'm going to call Brian in," he said, opening his door. He turned and bellowed "Brian, get your butt in here!" Brian, who was sitting at his desk, shot out of his chair and turned to face Ralph, before grabbing his suit jacket and slinging it on. He turned back into his office. Ron Weasley was standing in front of his desk again, looking for all the world, like a rather senior auror that he was. He was dressed in muggle clothes that were a little out of date and style, but he carried himself as one who had seen a lot of action and knew what he was talking about. It was an odd combination of appearances, the body language and the clothing.

Brian arrived in the room. "Brian, I would like you to meet Mr Ron Weasley," he said.

Brian took his first serious look at the tall red head. "Oh, oh you're Harry Potter's best mate," he said, startled.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked, stiffening and placing his right hand on his left wrist.

"I, um, er" Brian stuttered, looking abashed.

"Who told you?" the red head asked, the tips of his ears going red.

"Susan Bones," he nearly squeaked. Ralph looked between the two oddly. It was odd that Brian had somehow named one of the lead aurors. The head of the aurors had informed him in no uncertain terms that Harry Potter was well on his way to taking his position.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

"Hold on," Ron Weasley said, staring intently at Brian. "You know Susan Bones?" he asked Brian.

"Yeah, she's a good friend," Brian said, frowning. "She told me about being magic two weeks ago."

"Huh," Ron said, frowning. "You haven't told anyone else" he asked.

"No, of course not. Who would believe me?" Brian said in confusion.

"Your boss might," Ron finally said. He turned towards Ralph finally. "I apologize. It seems Brian has already been introduced to the magical world. Susan Bones is the niece of the minister of magic and a friend of mine and Harry's" Ron said.

Ralph nodded, trying to keep up with the turn in events.

Ron continued, "If it had been anyone else, I may have had to act with some punishment, but there's a law that says members of the minister's family are allowed to disclose magic to muggles on a need to know basis. Brian needs to know," Ron said with a shrug. "I trust Susan, as well," he added as an after thought.

"Oh," was all Ralph could say. He regained some of his composure. "Let's all sit, shall we? We haven't gotten to the heart of today's meeting," he said, as he swept around his desk to sit in his rather nice chair.

The other two took the hint and sat in the chairs in front of his desk. "Since you already seem to know about magic, I suppose we should start directly with what is happening," Ralph said.

"Hold on, I think we ought to figure out what Brian's level of understanding is," Ron said, sitting forward.

"Susan explained some of what magic actually does. I don't know much of the structure except that you guys have a minister of magic and people seem to think it's an important position," Brian volunteered.

Ron sat back, nodding. "Well, alright, I think you can start from the beginning, then, Ralph" he said.

"OK," Ralph said, tetchily. He leaned forward. "You may have started to put the pieces together, but I am going to be retiring soon. I want you to be my successor," he told Brian shortly.

"I-but I always get the more ridiculous cases," Brian said, frowning.

"Think!" Ralph thundered and Brian jumped before setting his jaw.

"Oh," Brian said, frowning slightly. "Your job isn't exactly what you've told us, is it?" he asked, glancing at Ron. "Of course it isn't. Ron Weasley is here for some reason or another," he said. "So what does your job actually entail?" he asked after a moment.

"My job is to be the liaison between magical and muggle worlds. I take care of the muggle aspects of any magical cases that portrude into the muggle world," Ralph looked at Brian.

"I-so what do we do?" Brian asked, confused.

"I have cases shifted over from other departments at times and sometimes, it is parts of a larger case that I am taking care of," Ralph explained.

"Oh, ok," Brian said. He sat back thinking about it. "Is it enjoyable?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, I like the job, but I'm getting a little old to keep up with the new young people at the Auror office and I wanted to retire," Ralph said.

"Right," Brian said. Ron was sitting back in his chair, seemingly not caring about what was happening around him.

"So, take a little time and think about it. Let me know soon, though," Ralph said authoritatively, standing.

"I'll do it," Brian said, decisively.

It was all Ralph could do to keep himself from gaping at Brian. "Don't you want to think about it?" he asked Brian.

"No, this is exactly the kind of job I would like to do," said Brian.

"Oh," said Ralph.

"Well, that was easy," Ron said with a large smile on his face. "Why don't the two of you come to the auror meeting on Friday?" he asked.

"Naturally," said Ralph, shaking Ron's hand. "We'll be there, so long as you come get us."

"Fantastic," said Ron grinning at Brian. "I can't wait to scare the bloody hell out of Susan," he laughed maniacally.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian pulled out his phone, meaning to call Susan before he remembered just how she answered the phone. The thought was just too odd and he shoved his cell back into his pocket and changed the direction he was walking. She would be home by now, since her work at the bookstore she worked at ended at a fairly normal hour. It wasn't a long walk from scotland yard to her flat, in fact. Since she lived in a 'muggle area' of London, he had never had trouble finding her flat.

He entered the building with a nod to the doorman, who recognized him and didn't question his presence. His body was jazzed, trembling with excitement. He glanced at the elevator before realizing that he ought to take the stairs, as it might shake off some of the outward trembling at least. If he was lucky, that was. He took the stairs at a run, jogging up the steps. It was three flights up, so by the time he reached halfway through the second flight, he was slowed down slightly, walking quickly. His breathing was a little heavier, but it wasn't particularly traumatic. As he neared the door to Susan's floor, he jogged again and burst through the door into the hallway. He fast walked down the hall and knocked on the door to Susan's flat, nodding in the general direction of where he thought Farquhart would likely be. Supposedly, you could see him if you looked closely enough, but Brian just assumed that he couldn't.

He knocked on Stephanie's door lightly and shifted from foot to foot, waiting to be let in. The door swung open quietly, but to Brian's surprise, he found no one on the other side. Remembering his conversation with the minister of magic, her aunt, he put a hand to his gun hidden in the small of his back and walked into the apartment, following the noises that were coming from the kitchen. He crept up on it, wondering what he would find and peered around the corner to find Susan merrily banging away with her pots and pans, cooking something.

"What-" Brian asked.

"Hello, Brian!" Susan said cheerily glancing over at him. "Why on earth are you peering around the corner like that?" she asked. "Come on in!"

"I-the door opened on it's own. I was worried that you'd been murdered or something," Brian said, frowning.

"Oh, no, I opened it for you. From here. I knew it was you from Farquhart's patronus a few moments ago," Susan said.

"His patronus?" Brian asked confusedly.

"Yeah, it's an unmistakeable marker of someone's identity as well as a way for people to communicate quickly, silently and efficiently," Susan said, going into her teaching voice.

"Oh," Brian said, entering the room, taking his hand off the gun, feeling rather foolish. "Well, how was your day?" he asked, sounding lame.

"It was good, Sheila was a bloody nightmare, but other than that, it wasn't too bad," Susan shrugged.

"Ok," Brian said, some of his previous glee feeding into his voice again.

"What about you, it sounds like you have something…interesting to share," Susan said.

"I met Ron Weasley today," Brian said. "And he's such a cutie!" he added. He was able to turn off his rather flamboyant side when he was at work, knowing that most people expected a serious, down to earth confident guy, one who seemed confident in his heterosexuality when in fact he was confident in his homosexuality.

"You-how?" Susan asked, looking bewildered.

"He came to Scotland Yard, of course," Brian said with a grin.

"Oh. Why?" Susan asked, frowning slightly.

"Because my boss didn't know I already knew about magic. Ron says to tell you that you're off the hook, by the way. Anyways, I'm apparently being promoted. To the Macmullen's job!" he said with a grin.

"Oh! Congratulations, I'm so proud!" Susan squealed, abandoning her cooking and throwing herself on Brian, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks!" Brian said with a grin. "But you haven't heard the best part."

"What's that?" Susan asked drawing back from him.

"Well, it turns out, my boss's job is more than just taking odd cases and regular cases when the odd ones are slow. Apparently, he deals iwth the overlap of magical cases into the muggle world!" Brian announced.

"Oh, oh wow," Susan said, eyes widening. "That's-that's perfect!" she grinned.

"I know!" Brian crowed dancing around. "I had no idea that he was even considering me. I thought since he gave me all the weird cases that I was the least liked, the one he thought was an idiot and he wanted transferred out of his department. Apparently, though, it was just to prepare me!" He nearly squealed, but felt it would be inappropriate given what he was speaking about.

"Let's go out for a drink at the pub. I'll side apparate you!" Susan said, with a grin.

"Sounds fantastic!" Brian grinned.

Jack Davis entered the pub he had started coming to with a hint of damning regularity. His eyes swept the place automatically and he had to remind himself that he was not looking for the woman, Susan. No, he wanted to make sure there were no reporters there. And there weren't any that he could tell. Nor was Susan there, for that matter. Which he didn't care about at all, of course. She wasn't the most beautiful person he had seen in months. No, she was just a normal female, one he didn't need to think about. He walked up to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. He stood, surveying the room, wondering what he ought to do since he was here. There were a few guys playing pool. He could, possibly join them. Or sit in a corner and brood like the first time. But the first time had turned out so well, he thought to himself sarcastically. What with the being chased around by psycho bitch. And then he remembered what had come after that.

Susan dragging him to a wall, hiding them in shadows. Probably the most daring thing in the world. He was about to head over to the game of pool when Susan walked in, laughing with her friend Brian about something or another. She looked around and locked eyes with him. She turned bright red and turned back to Brian who shook his head at her, laughing.

Jack smiled slightly at the antics between the two and sauntered over there. "Evenin," he said with a slow grin, knowing perfectly well what it could do to women.

"Hi," Brian said cheerfully. "Nice too see you here, again," he said with a grin.

"And you," Jack said, barely taking his eyes of Susan despite having tried to convince himself that he was not infatuated with her, that he did not want to get to know her better.

"Good evening," Susan said softly, looking up at him. He grinned to himself. She was a shy little thing, that was definite.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What do you two want to drink? I'll buy," he offered.

"No, _I'll _ buy," Brian said with a grin.

"Of course you will, Mr Chief Investigator at Scotland Yard," Susan said, regaining some of her previous energy.

"Oh?" Jack said.

"I got a promotion today!" Brian singsonged. "Promoted to be the top in my department in a few months, with some training," he grinned at Jack who couldn't help himself and smiled back genuinely.

"Congratulations," Jack said. "I guess you do deserve to buy the drinks," he shrugged generously.

"Of course I do!" Brian said, heading to the bar, leaving Jack and Susan to make their way to a secluded booth.

"So," Susan said, breaking the slightly awkward silence that had fallen over them. She looked slightly lost, as if she didn't know where to take the conversation.

"How was your day?" Jack asked, making small talk.

"It was good. Well, kind of," Susan said with a shrug. "Good as it can be with Sheila around on the same shift," She admitted.

"Sheila?" Jack said.

"Oh, um, she's this coworker of mine at the bookstore I work at and she insists on asking me if I can introduce her to these friends of mine-they're local celebrities. Even though they're all in very solid relationships or are married, she seems to think she'll be able to steal one away with her feminine wiles," Susan said with a roll of her eyes.

Jack nodded, thinking about that. He wondered, idly, how his sister dealt with his fame and what happened if those around her realized who she was related to. He wondered if it could be worse since he was single. Perhaps he ought to send her an apology gift or something.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with that," Jack said, sincerely. "You've made me realize I likely owe an apology to my sister," he added, with a lift of one shoulder.

Susan looked at him curiously. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Because I'm famous and I"m sure there have been girls begging her to introduce me to them and she never has," Jack said, sitting back.

Susan nodded. "I have drinks!" Brian said as he sashayed up to the table.

Susan grinned up at him. "Wonderful!" she said. She reached out and snatched her amaretto sour from him. "You know me so well," she said, taking a sip of the drink and looking up at brian.

"Of course, I do, darling," he said, slipping into the seat beside her. Jack just watched them, a small smile on his lips. "You, on the other hand, I know nothing about. Well, besides being a super famous actor and all," Brian grinned devilishly at Jack who found himself charmed by the man, almost against his will.

"Do you play billiards?" he found himself asking, although he doubted a positive answer.

"Naturally," Brian responded with a grin. Jack's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he gestured wordlessly to the free table and Brian nodded. Susan looked between the two, and looked as if she would break into giggling uncontrollably any time soon. The two men stood. Jack's natural presence scared off two men who had been eyeing the free pool table. Brian was handling the cue as if he had been playing all his life and Jack shifted, wondering if perhaps he would actually have a challenge on his hands.

"You break," Jack said, wanting to see Brian in action before he started playing. Brian nodded, setting the cue ball down on the table, studying the triangle assortment of balls for a moment before easily leaning over the table and breaking them. The balls scattered and Brian pocketed a solid. He studied the table another moment before leaning over and pocketing another solid. The third time, he was not so lucky and it was Jack's turn. Jack took his time, studying the table and the options before him. Brian had left him in a bloody uncomfortable spot, no easy shots in front of him. He was going to have to work here if he wanted a shot at winning. And he really meant a shot. He leaned down and managed to pocket a stripe and then missed his second shot and cursed quietly. Brian merely smiled enigmatically and assessed the table putting another ball in before missing on the second one. Jack got one more in.

And then Brian got four in a row and missed the eight ball. Jack swore badly and Brian was smiling openly now. Jack bent over the table and managed to get two more in before missing again. Brian easily landed the eight ball.

"Yes!" Brian shouted, dancing around. Jack rolled his eyes and walked back to their table, taking a large gulp of his drink.

"I don't bother playing against him anymore and neither does anyone else," Susan said dryly, turning back from her conversation with the woman at the booth behind her.

"You play?" Jack said in mild surprise.

"Yeah, a bit here and there," Susan said with a delicate shrug.

"Well, you and I, we ought to go to this place I know. I can show you some tips," Jack said, shifting on his feet. He hadn't had to ask some random girl out like that in a long while. It was usually some actress who was self confident in the extreme and was more interested in how dating him could get her career jump started.

Susan's eyebrows rose in slight surprise. "I-that would be lovely," Susan finally said. Jack shifted awkwardly.

"Great, shall I ring you?" he asked.

"Sure," Susan said, digging in her purse and coming up with-was that a feather? She started and shoved it back in her purse before looking around. She turned to the couple behind her, managing to borrow a pen and scribble her number on what looked like rather old paper that was in surprisingly good condition.

"I'll ring you tomorrow, then," Jack said with a nod. "For now, I've got to go, have a shoot tomorrow morning." Susan nodded shyly, standing as he left.


End file.
